Breathing Room
by 4everindscripts
Summary: Mike is in need of some help. Rachel needs help taking care of Mike. Everyone else is...well, there for them in some way, to help them get by. Sick fic. Slightly AU (skewed timelines for first part of Season 5). Heavily introspective/character study with strong themes from what was brought out in S5E10. My first ever published work. Hope you like it. NO SLASH. Rated T just in case.
1. Ch 1: In Which Mike Muses

**A/N: Hi! So this is my first ever fic to be published. I've written a few for this fandom and for others but have NOT YET finished those stories. Technically I haven't finished this one either but I do see an end in sight and have already done nine chapters for this. Since I'm so excited for next week's return I decided to go ahead and publish this.**

 **Some explanations on the timeline (SPOILER ALERT for Season 5): I started writing this some time around episodes 7 or 8 of season 5, after Mike was made Junior Partner and after his case with Robert Zane. The whole war between Louis and Harvey is what's off here though so let's just pretend Harvey hasn't punched Louis yet but Mike was made Junior Partner and Hardman hasn't come after them yet. OR Harvey did punch Louis but they made up quickly and he, Donna and Harvey are on truce-mode and Hardman still hasn't come after them. Soloff's doing whatever.**

 **The themes of this story (especially the introspective parts) echo the theme of Season 5's episode 10, even though I started writing it before I saw that episode so I'm really happy about that. (Hope that means the characters aren't OOC) Anyway, excited for the season's return!**

 **And with that I shall no longer keep you waiting and let you read on (sorry for the long A/N. Beginner's nerves I guess hehe).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In Which Mike Muses**

 **Mike POV**

Mike rubs his eyes as he reads a sentence from the document in front of him for what feels like the hundredth time but is probably just the sixth. He screws his eyes shut, gives up and leans back in his chair with an exhausted sigh. It's only the middle of the week but already he's feeling bone-tired.

Granted, since he started life as a fake lawyer some four years ago, that has come to be expected. Expected a lot, in fact. He _was_ after all working at one of New York's premiere law firms and not only that, but when he'd begun—actually the _reason_ he'd begun—he'd been working as an associate for New York's best closer. So of course, sleepless nights, working weekends and generally your soul being owned by said big law firm and its bigwig clients was to be expected.

What was ironic however was that this week, and the week before it in fact were one of those few weeks where the employees of Pearson Specter Litt could expect to be cut some slack. If there was ever an off season for law suits, it would have been those two weeks. Mike and most of the partners and associates he usually worked with had had no big clients to close, no major cases to deal with and no outside parties seeking to sue or countersue their clients.

Last week all of Mike's work had been comprised of simply finishing up what was considered menial work—stuff he hadn't gotten around to while handling bigger and more urgent cases. He'd spent his week polishing a few dozen or so minor briefs, drawing up fresh new contracts for ones that were about to expire and keeping the large store of clients Jessica, Harvey or even Louis had happy by simply checking in on them and their businesses with the firm.

It had been menial work. Maintenance work. And when Mike had begun his previous week, he'd gone into it with all the determination of a housewife who finally had the house all to herself to fix and clean and straighten out while the kids and spouse were away. Like spring cleaning for a lawyer. For lack of a better metaphor. He'd been raised by his grandmother after all.

Yet by the time Friday had rolled around Mike had been home just after business hours ended approximately twice that week and even then he'd brought some of his work home with him. Rachel would have probably made him rest more or even helped him with some of his work in fact. He was after all a Junior Partner now. And she an associate/paralegal. But as luck would have it, just when work at the office had been light for both him and Rachel, her law school had dumped an enormous amount of work on her. Hence, she too came home way past closing time more often than he had that week. Mike figured he should at least be grateful that her hell week at law school hadn't coincided with a crucial or busy week at the firm.

They'd had the weekend off at least. But having been so busy at work that week, left their weekend with a ton of chores and errands that needed to be caught up on. Again, Mike had to be grateful everything contributing to his tiredness right now had all been grunt work and not some stressful case where the barrel of a gun had been staring him down the throat and he'd exhausted all his 146 ways.

Now into his second week of menial maintenance grunt work though, Mike felt as if that might as well have been the case. This week he'd been cleaning up some contracts that would soon need to be renewed. Today he'd found there had been something fishy about one of the original ones that he felt would definitely cause their client problems later. The client had been Harvey's and one of his oldest ones in fact. It was a small clause and it hadn't caused problems before but in all the experience he'd had practicing law with a fake degree, Mike knew better than anyone that just because something was working now, didn't mean it would keep going that way. And it was his job to make sure his—or rather, Harvey's—client's problems were solved. And that included problems that had not yet arisen but were bound to. He thought of it as preventive lawyering with a smirk.

If his dedication to his job had been questioned before, no one could question it now if he'd been working this hard when the ball wasn't even in the court. Pun intended. The tricky bit was that he'd have to convince Harvey and even more so his client that this clause was going to cause problems while at the same time coming up with another clause that would stop those problems and not cause any of its own.

This now was what was giving Mike a headache. He sat back in his chair trying to massage it away when Rachel walked in.

"Hey handsome, I just came in to give you this, Mr. Junior Partner Sir," she said quite smugly. It had been a few weeks and she was still bursting with pride for him and his new position. Her smugness however did not seem to exude from that same pride. It seemed more like she was pleased with herself.

"It's that old case you were looking for? Landman vs Zach 1993," she continued. "You were right, that clause _could_ cause some problems if we're not too careful."

"You are a Godsend, did I ever tell you that?" Mike replied sitting upright and taking the file from her. He started to read what she highlighted but the words on the page suddenly seemed blurry and out of focus. He opened his eyes wider, much like someone who'd just woken up and shifted the paper slightly further to be able to get a good read on the thing.

Thankfully Rachel seemed not to have noticed having been distracted by her buzzing phone. It must've been Donna or somebody with some office gossip by the way she smirked at her screen. Mike was blown by the way he could read her every expression now. But right now he was more blown by the fact that he still couldn't make out half the words on the document she'd handed him. He must've been _really_ tired.

Not wanting to worry his fiancé with his sudden loss of sight—or at least lens focus, he casually dropped the file on his desk and grabbed her waist. She responded with a soft giggle putting her phone down and looking into his eyes.

"Let's go home early" he said sweetly. It was probably already six anyway. And while they normally left at around seven or later (much later if they were working an important or urgent case), he didn't think either of them would be needed at the office anymore.

"Why? You got something special planned Mr Ross?" she responded playfully. Mike smirked. Then let out a soft sigh.

"Actually I'm just kinda tired," he said truthfully. He wasn't sure he was really up for anything her tone was suggesting, tempting as it sounded. Might as well come clean now, before she got excited. "Aren't you?" he continued. "I mean you were hardly home last week."

"Yeah but I did get some rest during the weekend and this week's been a lot lighter," she smiled. "Probably the lightest I've had in years at Pearson Specter Litt, actually. But if you're tired then, yeah, let's go home. I don't think I'll be needed here anymore and I can cook us dinner."

"Sweet," he said smiling up at her lazily.

She leaned in to give him a kiss on his forehead, but she pulled away with a frown.

"Are you really just feeling tired, not sick?"

He frowned, confused. How could she know he had a headache from just kissing his forehead?

"What do you mean?"

"Your forehead is warm," she explained, placing one hand on his forehead and the other cupping his face. "Really warm, in fact."

"It's probably nothing, just over worked," he shrugged, pulling away. "I'll take some Tylenol or something when we get home if it hasn't gone away by then."

She still looked worried so he started packing his things. "C'mon."

Rachel took one more suspicious look at him and went to get her things from her office. Mike made sure to wait a few seconds before letting out the cough he'd been holding in. His whole body felt suddenly heavy. But he couldn't be getting sick could he?

Granted it was better that he would be forced to use his sick leaves now rather than when they had a big case to close. But it still didn't say much for his immune system if his body couldn't handle a little (okay well, maybe a lot) of grunt work. He really did hope it was nothing.

At home Rachel busied herself in the kitchen while Mike watched some TV. She'd insisted he sit and rest while she made dinner. To alleviate her concerns, he'd quoted along with some of the lines of _Braveheart_. She gave an appreciative laugh from the kitchen every now and then or a response to some of his mindless comments on the pros and cons of not wearing any underwear under a kilt during the Dark Ages. Mike's exhaustion was getting the better of him though and half-yelling out his comments or the lines was making his throat hurt and he soon subsided to simply watching the movie. Before he knew it, Rachel was shaking him awake. He woke with a start and saw the end credits rolling on the TV screen.

"Sorry," he said. "Must've dosed off." She smiled kindly but her eyes showed her concern.

"Mike, you're still kinda warm. Did you take anything yet?" she asked him softly.

He shook his head sleepily. "Nah, but I figure I should eat something first huh? Dinner ready yet?"

"Of course," she responded. "I made your favorite—or well, your favorite of _my_ dishes anyway since burritos aren't really my forte." She smirked as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Those burritos are a masterpiece, thank you very much," he said, sounding offended. "But…your dish is the best pompously named dish I've ever tasted so I'd say it's a tie."

She laughed and smacked his arm lightly before correcting him. "Its name is Beef Bourguignon. Julia Child translated its recipe from _French_ to English so Americans could enjoy French cooking from their own homes, you Philistine."

"Philistine, whoa! Don't be so hostile Gordon Ramsey. And I know, I saw the movie. I'm sure you would have given the Amy Adams character a run for her money. But couldn't Julia Child have changed the dish's name to something English too? I mean a lot more Americans could relate a lot easier to something they could pronounce…or spell."

"Oh shut up and eat, Mister smarty-pants."

"Smarty pants huh? Getting creative are we?" he continued to tease but obediently shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth.

They continued on this way for a while and Mike was actually starting to feel better. He took some medicine anyway so she wouldn't worry anymore. Despite their light banter at dinner, he could still feel her concern for him emanating from her. Probably like she could still feel him radiating feverish heat too, he thought wryly.

Yet despite the circumstance that had brought it on, Mike was glad to have discovered they were at a place like this. Where they could practically read each other's minds. And where they took care of themselves so the other one wouldn't worry. It had been such a roller coaster, their few years together. What with his practicing law with a fake degree, her finding out, him almost getting caught (about a handful of times too), her going to law school, him switching jobs, her _cheating_ on him, him coming back to work _and_ to her, then him working with her father on a case and almost accusing him of doing something shady…well, who could call their relationship normal?

But this here, right now, this felt normal and so right. They might have had ups and downs that were completely different from what other people had. But they had definitely reached that place in their relationship where their bond had been tested and only come out stronger. Like the way he knew his parents had cared about each other. They definitely hadn't gone through what he and Rachel had, yet he knew their bond was just as strong if not stronger. Despite all the setbacks he'd had in life, Mike was grateful he was able to have what his parents had had in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: So thanks for reading but this is NOT A ONESHOT. The chapters will end this way, introspective and so will seemingly close the story but unless I put a THE END that is not _the end._ So please read on. I've already written the next eight chapters but feel free to comment on how you think the story should go, I may just edit the story or put your suggestions in the ending since I haven't written that. Or just comment on whatever you want too, that's fine as well. Again thanks for reading and just to remind you THIS IS NOT THE END. **

**Next chapter, Rachel's POV.**


	2. Ch 2: In Which Rachel Realizes Things

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much for reading! I know that's kinda weird to say at the beginning of a chapter but I never realized how exciting it would be to read reviews and see your story being followed. So thanks to all who followed, reviewed and read. Hope I don't disappoint. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Oh and I forgot to say before but...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or its characters. All I own are the words to this story.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: In Which Rachel Realizes Some Things**

 **Rachel POV**

Something woke Rachel in the middle of the night. She stared into the dark wondering what it was. Had it been Mike? That's when she realized her arm was stretched out over his place but instead of her hand feeling his body it was only met by an empty mattress. She got up with a bit of a start and her eyes adjusted to the dark enough for her to see his side of the bed was indeed empty.

"Mike?" she called switching on her lamp. As sleep faded from her brain, she remembered she'd been worried about him because he'd been feverish. She got up to check if he was in the bathroom, half expecting him to be throwing up her Beef Bourguignon. But it was empty and she let out a sigh of relief.

That is until she heard a loud hoarse cough echoing throughout the apartment coming from the direction of the living room. She found Mike curled up on the couch wrapped in a thick blanket violently jerking with each wracking cough.

"Mike?" she called gently and realized he was still mostly asleep.

She rubbed his back both to try and wake him and to soothe his coughing. The coughs subsided but he still hadn't woken up. She shook him harder.

"Mike," she said louder this time. Finally he stirred and slowly his eyes drifted open.

"Rachel?" he said confused and sleep addled. She noted with a sinking feeling that his eyes looked a bit glazed.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. His eyes seemed to focus a bit more and he seemed to remember he was not in bed anymore.

"Oh, don't—" he cut himself off with a cough, took a deep breath and tried again. "You shouldn't stay out here with me," he slurred. "I got up because I was starting to cough and I didn't wanna wake you and risk you catching this bug."

Though he was more awake now his eyes were still glazed and unfocused and even as he'd explained himself to her he'd been slightly out of breath like he'd just been running and not sleeping. He didn't shut his mouth all the way either even after he was finished speaking because he seemed to be breathing through his mouth too. He sniffed loudly confirming Rachel's suspicions that his nose was stuffy. He also felt warmer to the touch than he had earlier that evening.

"Oh Mike," she said touched by his selflessness but no less worried for his health. Her fiancé was too selfless sometimes. She knew most of the trouble he'd gotten himself into wasn't just because of the bad influence of his ex-best friend. He did things for the ones he loved even to the extreme or at his own risk. His grandmother's medical bills was the reason he'd walked into a job interview with a briefcase full of pot after all.

"Come back to bed, you can't stay out here while you're sick," she tried to sound stern but it came out really just worried. He started coughing again but got himself under control quicker this time; though he was still panting for breath when it was over.

"I'm fine Rachel," he said. Though he quickly amended that when she glared at him and raised her eyebrow. "Ok maybe not _fine_ fine. But I don't think I can get any sicker out here. Besides we still have work tomorrow and you have school too and…" he trailed off as he rubbed his head, clearly suffering from a headache along with his other symptoms.

"Ugh," he began again. "I might have to call in sick though. But if one of us is gonna miss work there's no point in both of us having to miss it. I mean think of poor Harvey." He cracked a weak grin mischievously.

"Ok, A: I think Harvey can survive _one day_ without us. He'll have to do at least a week without us when we go on our honeymoon anyway. B: Are you really gonna pull this "I may be dying but you can still save yourself" speech? And C: It's warmer in our bedroom and if you do get sicker I may have to stay home to make sure your fever doesn't spike to dangerous levels anyway."

"Umm…that was a lot of points. If you cared so much about me you wouldn't make so many points while my brain's all…sick" he finished lamely. Rachel rolled her eyes. "But are we really gonna take a week off for our honeymoon?"

"I think you're focusing on the wrong thing here." She was amazed by how pedantic he could be even while he was sick. "If you can nitpick my arguments I think it's safe to say you won't infect me with your virus."

"Fine, you win this time," he said, moving to get up. Rachel helped him push himself up off the couch. She draped his arm around her shoulder as he trudged to their bedroom, the edge of his blanket trailing behind.

"Where you going?" he asked after she'd tucked him in but started to move away from the bed instead of to the other side of it.

"I just want to take your temperature. I'll be right back," she replied. She returned shortly with the thermometer, asking him to open his mouth before he dozed off. After a few minutes and a beep, the thermometer read 101.7

It wasn't low but it wasn't dangerously high yet. Still, when they'd gone to bed earlier that night she'd hoped the medicine he took after dinner would have helped. She was fairly positive his fever had been only a slight one then. She'd attributed it to his exhaustion but now she knew it was something more. She sighed frustrated with her lack of foresight. She really should have seen this coming especially after their weekend.

The week before she'd been more tired than Mike because she'd had a ton of work to do for law school. In fact the whole week he'd gotten home before her. Granted she'd been home pretty late so he still could have left the office long after business hours and still beaten her home. She knew he'd definitely come home late at least a couple times that week judging by little telltale signs of his clutter. It was funny how one could become so Sherlockian with their nest mates after a time. But it was simple really: the longer he'd been home, the more of his things would be lying around: his phone, a mug here, a glass there, some papers or books he'd been reading, the remote control out of place etc. Even in her exhausted state she'd noticed not much of the apartment had been disturbed by the time she'd gotten there, meaning he must have come home only a short time before she had.

Still, she knew his immune system wouldn't have taken a beating from a few late nights at the office. Mike had been going through a lot of grunt work that week but there were no stressful cases on his plate. Rachel could pinpoint the undoing of his health, however to the weekend.

On Saturday they'd realized they had hardly any food in their pantry and fridge and about a ton of laundry in their hamper. Rachel also had a few things she had to take care of for the wedding. But since she'd been working hard that past week, Mike told her to stay in and take a day, he'd take care of everything. It was so sweet and she didn't feel the least bit guilty about letting him do everything. It was both cute and sexy when he took charge, she'd told him. He'd left on his errand run and she'd decided she could at least clean the apartment a bit.

She'd been vacuuming when he came home sneezing. When she'd asked what was wrong, he'd said there had been some flowers he was allergic to at the florist's he'd gone to when he went to pick up her samples for the wedding. The niggling sense of guilt had begun to set in then. But he'd brushed it off and said it was fine before downing some antihistamine.

She knew from experience an allergy attack usually made his immune system a bit weaker (though he'd never admit that). Still when they needed to pick up some wine to bring for dinner with her parents on Sunday, along with their dry cleaning, she'd let him bike to the store and laundry shop to get it. He _had_ insisted, saying he needed the exercise. He hadn't been riding his bike to work lately but he still did use it every now and then especially for short errand trips. She still shouldn't have let him do it though. And her regret was cemented when he came home less than an hour later soaking wet from a sudden downpour of rain.

Now looking at her flushed feverish fiancé Rachel kicked herself for not being sharp enough to have seen this coming. To top it all off she hadn't insisted he go home early with her on Monday when he'd said he needed to finish something at the office. She knew he didn't have any urgent cases to work on, just that he was minimizing his pile of grunt work. She should have at least offered to help. Grunt work was more an associate's territory after all and not a junior partner's. But she still had a paper due for school so she had left the office without him.

Trying her best to quell her guilt—it wasn't like she'd _made_ him sick—Rachel gets into bed but notes down his temperature and sets her alarm early so she can check it again in a few hours. She drifts off into uneasy sleep.

* * *

Rachel wakes a few hours later to her alarm buzzing. It's still quite early. 5am to be exact. Still dark outside. But this time she's less disoriented. She takes the thermometer from her night stand and turns to face her sleeping fiancé.

She feels a sinking in her stomach as she sees he's still breathing through his mouth, his jaw hanging slightly open. Meaning his nose is still stuffy. She can also hear his ragged breaths. But she tries to use this to her advantage anyway. She tries putting the thermometer in his mouth without waking him. She gets it a little bit in when he shifts and moans slightly.

"Hey," she coos soothingly. His eyes open slightly at the sound of her voice. "I just need to check your temperature again, ok?" she whispers. "Can you open your mouth for me?"

Mike's still pretty out of it but he opens his mouth obediently. After a few minutes the thermometer beeps and Rachel's heart sinks with what she reads. His fever has gotten higher. It's at 103.2 now. What alarms her though is how quickly it had gotten higher, when she'd last taken his temperature it was less than three hours ago. That meant the medicine still wasn't working. She hadn't given him another pill after she'd found him sleeping on the couch because he'd already had one after dinner and it should have still been working then and she didn't want to mess with the dosage. She supposed she could make him take one now since the effects of the last one would have worn off by then. But she was still debating whether this was serious enough to take him to the hospital yet. She knew he'd flat out refuse. In the end she decided she'd give him medicine now and wait an hour. If his fever continued to climb then she'd drag him to the hospital even if she had to call Harvey, Donna, Louis and whoever else to help her do it.

"Mike," she said a few minutes later, gently shaking him awake. "I really hate to wake you, sweetie. But I need you to take this." She holds out a pill and a glass of water to him. He sits up partially and looks at her confused. His eyes are glazed and unfocused and he squints as if trying to understand what's happening.

"What time is it?" he asks, "Time for work yet?" Rachel can't help a small bark of laughter, though it sounds more like a bitter guffaw than a happy or amused laugh.

"Mike, you're not going to work today ok? I won't let you. You're sick and you need to take this medicine," she declares firmly but slowly to him like she were talking to a child.

He swallows the pill and takes a drink of water. But just when she thinks he's going back to sleep he suddenly starts speaking again and says, "Tell Donna to tell Harvey the files on his desk are filled with peanut butter." At least that's what she thinks he's said. It came out quite slurred. This fever must be worse than she thought if he's spouting nonsense she can hardly understand. But she reminds herself to stick to her guns. No use rushing things if this turns out to be just a common cold. He may be hallucinating now but she'll still wait for the medicine to take effect before looking to do more.

With a sigh she checks the time. The clock on her nightstand reads 5:21. It's still too early to be getting ready to go to work. That is if she _is_ going and not taking Mike to the hospital instead. But she also doesn't think she can sleep anymore anyway. She quietly slips from the room and goes to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later she's made herself a cup of coffee and some breakfast and eats it on the kitchen island while proofreading a paper she's written for law school. She had also made some oatmeal for Mike and would bring it in later when she checked his temperature again. He usually hates the stuff but she's discovered it's all he'll eat for breakfast when he's sick since he can't taste anything anyway and its texture is more soothing on the throat than toast.

She's correcting a few minor mistakes on her last paragraph when she suddenly hears Mike coughing from the bedroom. She quickly rushes to check on him, her concern rising because this fit sounds a lot worse than before.

"Hey, hey," she soothes while rubbing his back. "Deep breaths," she adds because he's also gasping for air between coughs. Unlike before the force of his coughs had woken him and he pants with his eyes wide open in panic. She can tell it's because he can hardly get any air in. After a few minutes the coughs finally seem to be dying down and his breathing gets a bit easier, though it still sounds more like wheezing. He's half sitting up in bed and leaning into her by the time they're completely gone.

"I'm gonna get you some water ok?" she pulls away letting him lean on his pillow. She comes back with a glass of water and the thermometer. "Listen Mike I wanna check your temperature again ok?"

She frowns because he's practically unresponsive. But he takes the glass and starts to drink it when, half way through, he coughs into it. His coughing fit sounds worse this time, probably because some of the water had gone down the wrong pipe too. She takes the glass before he can drop it and tries to help him as best as she can, repeating her actions from earlier. This time however, instead of easing up, the force of his coughs gets even stronger until he gags.

He clamps a hand over his mouth instantly and quickly gets out of bed making a beeline for the bathroom. He doesn't even shut the door all the way behind him and she hears him retch violently. She opens the door wider and comes up behind him, gently patting his back until he finishes. When he's done he sways slightly and she leads him over to the sink before flushing the toilet. Mike splashes some water on his face and rinses his mouth out.

"You ok?" Rachel asks after a moment. He nods but doesn't say anything. "Mike," this time the tone she uses is slow and calm much like she were negotiating with a five-year old for his candy. "I think it's time I take you to the hospital, or at least to see a doctor."

He instantly refuses, as she'd expected. But he still can't seem to get any words out, he just shakes his head violently and makes to leave.

"Mike, I'm serious. You can't even talk! Explain to me in no less than one _coherent_ sentence why I shouldn't take you and then I won't."

To his credit Mike tries to stand up straighter and look her in the eye. The effect isn't as intimidating though since his gaze is still unfocused and his eyes glazed with fever. He takes a deep breath, about to say something but all that comes out is a groan. His hand comes up to rub at his head.

"Rachel," he tries again hoarsely. But that's all he can get out before swaying dangerously and leaning on the door. He screws his eyes shut and takes deep breaths like he's trying to ward off a fainting spell.

This only makes Rachel more worried but at the same time strengthens her resolve. "That's it Mister, we are going to the doctor whether you like it or not. She grabs his arm draping it over her shoulder and half supports him as she opens the bathroom door. He lets out a weak whine of protest but isn't able to do much of anything as she drags him back to the bedroom. She lets him sit on the bed and starts for the closets.

"Rachel," Mike says as she's getting dressed. "I don't need the hospital." It comes out a bit slurred but it's still the clearest he's been able to speak since she checked his temperature an hour ago.

"Yes you do," she argues. "Now come on put this on." She tosses him his jeans and a thicker shirt. Honestly her whole morning has felt like she'd suddenly acquired a new big baby. Not that she resents taking care of her fiancé of course. When she'd told him she wanted him in her life she'd meant this too. She smiles when she sees he's finally doing as she asked.

It takes a while but they're both finally ready to leave. Rachel sees on the clock it's almost seven and realizes she'll have to call in sick for both of them. As If in answer to her thoughts her phone suddenly starts ringing. With a quick glance at the caller ID she picks up the call.

"Hey Harvey, listen I was just about to call the office and tell Gretchen Mike and I won't be able to make it in today," she says this as quickly as possible before Harvey can get a word in. She figured she'd rip the bandage off quickly on that one before he could dump work on her and she'd feel more guilty about turning it down. She's slightly surprised with his response though.

"Why? What's wrong? Something happen to Mike?" he doesn't even bother to hide his concerned tone.

"He's sick, actually. And his fever keeps getting higher even though he's already taken medicine. I'm just bringing him in for a check-up. He seems to have trouble breathing too. Anyway, did you need something? I just have to make sure he's taken care off then I can probably swing by the office—"

"No, no Rachel. Put that out of your mind, it wasn't important anyway. Just take care of Mike."

"Really? You sure? Umm, thanks Harvey."

"And let me know what the doctor says too. Actually, when you get to the hospital ask for Dr. Rosenthal. Tell him I sent you. Have you left your place yet? I can have Ray pick you up so you don't have to take a cab."

"We were just leaving but you don't have to do that Harvey, I can get a cab easily."

"Nonsense, it's not a big deal. Besides cabs are unhygienic, you might end up making him sicker if you take one."

Rachel knew when she was beat, she _was_ after all talking to New York's best closer. "Ok, fine. Thanks a lot Harvey. But if there _is_ something urgent you need from me or Mike, just let me know. I know where all his files are anyway."

Harvey chuckles, amused at her bargain. "Don't worry I'm sure we can hold down the fort here, Rachel. But I will let you know. Thanks," he hangs up.

They arrive at the hospital in record time and undoubtedly in a more comfortable manner. Rachel can't help but smile at Harvey's kindness. She isn't too surprised though. Anyone in their circle of friends at Pearson Specter Litt can see how much Harvey actually cares for Mike. No matter how little he actually says it. But it's more than that though, Rachel realizes. In the years she'd known Harvey, she'd known that despite him being a hard ass, especially about work, he was actually very caring and protective of his loved ones. She'd seen it with him and Donna and even Jessica; but she'd also heard from Donna about Harvey and his brother and dad.

As they got into Dr. Rosenthal's office without having to wait any longer than five minutes, Rachel realizes just how much Mike and by extension Rachel, means to Harvey. They weren't just two of his closest and most reliable associates, they weren't even just trusted friends. They were part of what Harvey considered his family. It was rare to find oneself on the side of someone like Harvey. He was the type of guy you wouldn't want to make your enemy. But as a friend and more importantly, as someone considered his family, it was a rare and valuable thing.

It was funny when one thought about the circumstance that brought about this dynamic between Rachel's fiancé and his boss. Because it was a secret that either of them could have used to bring the other down. Yet here it had made their bond stronger, tested their loyalty to one another, bringing it out of the fire much more durable than before. Rachel was glad for Mike. She was glad that though he no longer had a family, he had Harvey. She considered herself lucky that she could count on someone like Harvey to take care of Mike when she couldn't.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, chapter 2. Again, THIS IS NOT THE END. Since my aim is to feed the fandom before the season returns, I will upload rather quickly...at least until chapter 10 which I haven't finished. So if you have a suggestion for the way you think this story should go just let me know before I move on to the next chapter. Will probably leave more or less a 12 hour window between chapters so reviews, comments suggestions are very much welcome.**

 **I'm open to Betas or even unofficial Betas who can just shoot me suggestions and corrections. Of course if you like the story as it is that's fine by me. I also have another Suits fic I'm writing but it delves into Mike's childhood. (His parents are there!) But I'll say more about that in the next chapter. I'm also looking for a Beta or just suggestions for that story btw. But will let you guys know more later.**

 **See you at chapter 3! Next stop, Harvey's POV ;)**


	3. Ch 3: In Which Harvey Has Some Concerns

**A/N: So disclaimers: I do not own Suits. The timeline is a bit off from Season 5's first half (see chapter 1's A/N for details). And I am not a doctor so forgive me if I err on some medical things.**

 **When I wrote the title it was sorta off the top off my head and I didn't really like it. But now I've found a purpose for it so I'm sticking with it.** ** **Just thought you should know.** If you think it sucks I understand but ****you shall see the meaning soon enough, I promise.**

 **And now for Harvey...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In Which Harvey Has Some Concerns…or Is Curious**

 **Harvey POV**

Harvey drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. He was waiting for a call, an update. But this wasn't about a case. He'd never admit that though. His impatience gives way to restlessness and he stands then walks to the door of his office.

He keeps walking in the direction of the office of the firm's newest Junior Partner, trying to look as nonchalant as he can. He knows he'll find it empty but he figures the files he needs for his meeting later will be there somewhere and can provide some form of distraction.

Mike had told him the other day that the Nelson-Murdock contract had a loophole and since it was due for a renewal, they might as well fix it. He wonders if Mike had been able to find a solution as he goes through the files on his desk. All he finds are a few edited briefs for one of Louis' cases. He tries the drawers only to find them locked.

 _Damn_ , he thinks. Rachel would probably know where the key is. Why hasn't she called? Surely they'd have been able to see Dr. Rosenthal by now. Harvey tries to quell his worry. Actually no, he's not worried, just…curious. He straightens the front of his suit jacket and makes to leave.

As if in answer to his wishes however, his phone rings before he can leave. Harvey sees the caller ID and sits in Mike's chair.

"Hello," he answers, trying to sound as platonic (and not eager) as possible.

"Harvey," Rachel says, and by her tone he can already tell she has bad news (or at least not good news). "Dr. Rosenthal wants to admit Mike to the hospital, because it looks like he has pneumonia."

"Oh," Harvey doesn't know what else to say. It certainly wasn't what he'd hoped for. In this day and age pneumonia wasn't incurable though. Still, it left Mike prone to more complications than if had just been a bad case of the flu.

Just then Donna walks in. She immediately stops short, looking surprised to find Harvey instead of Mike. When she sees Harvey on the phone however, she looks suddenly curious about his phone call. Harvey gives her a look that says he'll explain it all when he's done and goes back to listening to Rachel. She's explaining how the doctor came to the conclusion about Mike's health and that she really won't be able to stop by the office. He decides to cut her off there.

"Rachel, look, it's fine. I meant what I said this morning and I don't want you taking care of anything else but Mike." At his words Donna's expression shifts from curious to concerned. Harvey finishes the call and leans back waiting for Donna to begin her interrogation. As expected she gets right into it.

"I was gonna ask Mike for those briefs he was supposed to edit for Louis but I can see he's not here…" She trails of, waiting for him to complete her sentence with an answer to Mike's whereabouts. Her tone is calm but measured though, like she's waiting for him to break first. He doesn't. "Ok, what happened? Mike's not hurt is he?"

"Sick actually. With pneumonia, as it turns out." Even Harvey can hear the disappointment in his voice. Donna gives him a pointed, knowing look. It's so much like the looks she used to give him through his glass walls when she overheard his conversations with Mike, Harvey almost feels like they've stepped back to that time. Donna may not be his assistant anymore but he always hoped she was still his Donna. That look gave him a glimmer of hope that she still was.

Her next words do enough to diffuse his mood of nostalgia and longing. For which he is glad.

"Were you just in here waiting for Rachel's call?" she accuses. He really can't hide anything from her. He refuses to admit defeat however. Also it's as good as any opportunity to get off any subject that might lead him to admitting how worried he actually is. So he continues with the light banter.

He scoffs. "If I was doing that—which I wasn't—I could do it from my office. I was in here looking for something Mike might have left on one of our cases. The drawers are locked though. You wouldn't happen to know where he hides his spare key, would you?"

"I'm Donna, I know everything," she says taking the picture frame on the desk with Rachel's picture and opens it. A small key drops on the desk.

Harvey smirks and takes the key. "You didn't know Mike and Rachel didn't come in today," he says smugly.

Donna opens her mouth to respond but then closes it again, seeming to rethink what she was about to say. Harvey can't help it, he has to rub this in.

"Well I never thought I's see the day. I just wish I had a camera," he enthuses not bothering to hold back any smugness. "Donna Paulsen speechless and not omniscient!"

Instead of rebutting his jive however she suddenly says, "Does Gretchen know?" her face and tone abruptly serious.

"What?" Harvey says confused.

"That Mike and Rachel aren't here. Does Gretchen know?" she emphasizes the second sentence like it should be obvious.

"Well….I mean no, not yet I guess, I haven't told her."

"So the only reason you knew Mike was sick was because Rachel called you and not the office. Or you called her before she even got the chance to call, probably to dump work on her before she even got here, and she told you she couldn't come in because of Mike. Then she was probably too preoccupied to call the office after you spoke to her but will probably make it official once she realizes you are not her secretary and she needs to let the office know in case anyone looks for her without asking you. And that is why you knew something before I did. Pure luck. Or because of the fact you are a slave driver." She says all of this in a recited rush and Harvey is left speechless even though he'd like very much to protest to her calling him a slave driver. He recovers easily though.

"First of all, I am not a slave driver. I just set reasonably high expectations for people who work for me. They know that coming in. Secondly, whatever reason I knew this before you, doesn't matter. The point is I still found out something before you. I out-Donna'd you. So, ha!"

"'Ha!'? Really? You just can't take losing an argument can you?"

"I _don't_ lose arguments and I didn't lose that one."

"Ok before this turns into an 'are not, are too' argument, can we get back to the important adult talk now? What hospital is Mike in, did you get the room number?"

"Rachel doesn't want anyone from the office visiting just yet. Said there was no need to disrupt anyone else's day. Also, Mike needs to rest so visitors make that moot."

Donna gives him a look. He knows she'll press anyway.

"St. Luke's" he relents. He opens his mouth to say something more but she cuts him off.

"Don't worry, I know when I'm not wanted," she says in a half-reassuring, half know-it-all tone. Like the type moms use. "But I also know when I _am_ wanted. And trust me I'll be wanted before they say anything so I just needed to know where to go."

She winks and turns to leave but he stops her. "Donna." She turns around. "I think these are the files you were looking for." He hands her the files he found on Mike's table earlier. She smiles at him.

"Thank you Harvey," she says then leaves. Harvey shakes his head as he watches her leave. She wouldn't admit it but she'd probably have been more in the loop if she was still working for him. He really missed that. But as his therapist had said, there was nothing he could do about that now. He was glad they were at least still friends.

He also knew she was just as worried about Mike as he was and would make sure he had everything he needed even better than Harvey could. That helped ease his worry. With that in mind, Harvey set off to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so sorry Harvey's is kinda short but don't worry he will have another chapter. Hope I did the bromance justice but you will see more of that soon I promise. So Mike has pneumonia, yes. I might get some details wrong though because I am not a doctor and only put in what I know from mine or other people's real life experience with the disease or other diseases with the same symptoms. Anyway that's why this is fiction.**

 **Also about my other (upcoming) Suits fic that I may post soon too. It's about Mike's childhood and how his parents dealt with having a genius son. I got the idea from reading Calvin and Hobbes strips. Doesn't Calvin remind you of Mike? Except for the fact that he doesn't like reading stuff that's not comics, but he's really smart and a smart alec and I just thought of what having a kid like that must have been like for Mike's parents. So the idea is that the chapters of that story will be inspired or based on Calvin and Hobbes storylines. Let me know what you think. Prompts and suggestions welcome. I've got an intro going though before I get into the C &H based chapters and I might need some help on that too. Stay tuned!**

 **Thanks again to all who followed, faved and commented. I will try to get back to your queries when I'm not too busy but for now a heartfelt thanks to you all. I hope you are enjoying :)**

 **Next chapter, get ready Donna fans... ;)**


	4. Ch 4: In Which Donna Dominates

**A/N: Hi all! So glad to see all your reviews, follows and faves...thanks so much for all that! Even though I wrote, read and re-read this story over and over again it feels like I'm discovering it anew with you guys. It's a really good feeling for a storyteller. If you are enjoying this story, I have another one coming up that has Mike's parents (!). Anyway more details about that are at the end of chapter 3. It's a work in progress and I'd like to hear from you guys on what you think of that idea so please hit me up with feedback and suggestions in the reviews for this story or you can PM me too :)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't know if there's a St. Luke's Hospital in NY but there is one where I'm from and I saw the same name used in Jane the Virgin (different city, I know), so I just decided to use it here too. I don't own the name or anything. I also don't own Suits nor claim to be a medical expert.**

 **But now I'm sure many of you have waited for Donna's turn so I won't keep you from the story any longer.**

 **Heeere's Donna!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: In Which Donna Dominates (Because A Goddess Knows When She's Needed)**

 **Donna POV**

Donna locks her computer and her drawers before grabbing her bag and heading out to lunch. Technically it's still ten minutes before her lunch break but she needs to get an early start. Besides she'd already advanced on her work even up to what she was supposed to do after her lunch break so ten minutes early shouldn't be a problem.

Louis left early too for a lunch meeting with a client so she leaves without saying goodbye to her boss. She makes a stop at a restaurant and at a store across the street before heading to her intended destination.

At the hospital reception, she gets Mike's room number easily and marches of to the elevators like a woman on a mission. Which, technically, she is. Donna meant what she said to Harvey when she said she knew when she wasn't wanted. Rachel had asked that visitors come after work hours and no sooner. Technically it was lunch break so those were non-working hours, but it's not because she found a loophole in Rachel's request that she is here. She'd told Harvey she also knew when she would be wanted. And though Rachel hasn't said anything, hasn't even called her in fact, she's pretty sure Mike's fiancé wants and needs a friend right about now.

She knocks on the door then lets herself in. Rachel jumps a bit when Donna comes in. But when she sees who it is she sags a bit in what looks like both relief and resignation. Donna is never wrong about her hunches.

"Donna," Rachel whispers, probably not wanting to wake the man sleeping in the bed with an oxygen mask over his face. "What are you doing here? You didn't need to come."

"Actually I did," Donna says knowingly. "I brought goods too." She holds up the paper bag she'd been holding since she'd walked out of the restaurant.

"You brought lunch?" Rachel asks. She sounds a bit hopeful like she'd forgotten about that meal completely and just remembered it now and would very much like to have it too.

"Actually this is for Mike. For when he wakes up," Donna clarifies. "But I am here to take you out to lunch. And before you protest, let me explain, it's all been arranged. I talked to Mike's nurse, Claire. She will keep a close eye on him while we are out and will immediately call if anything happens or if he wakes up. If he does wake up and is hungry she will also heat this soup for him."

Rachel looks a bit stunned, like she doesn't know what to say. Donna is used to this reaction because she is Donna. But she does not rub it in, just lets her friend come to terms with her non-negotiable suggestion on her own.

"Donna, I can't…just leave him. He hasn't woken up since we checked in and he'll probably be pretty disoriented…." She trails off.

"Rachel, Mike will be fine for now. He needs to sleep, like you said and he will. So there's nothing you can do for him anyway. But if he does wake, like I said he won't be alone and we'll rush right over here I promise. You need to take care of yourself too Rachel," she finishes very reasonably. She is an expert at pressing the logical points when needed.

As expected, Rachel relents. With a sigh she says, "Fine. But not too far and not too long."

"I know," Donna smiles.

* * *

They get no calls while they take lunch at a restaurant across the street. Donna deposits Rachel back at Mike's room but leaves with the key to their apartment. Thirty minutes later she makes her way back to office, having dropped off a few things at the hospital.

Rachel hadn't gotten the chance to grab some clothes and personal items for their stay at the hospital since she had only brought Mike in for a check-up. Donna had expected she might have needed something from their home and had prepared to be Rachel's runner in that case. Her lunch break _had_ extended to thirty minutes longer than usual though. But since she had anticipated this, she'd advanced her work in the morning and asked one of the firm's receptionists to cover the phone for her. So all she was worried about now was Louis' hunger for her attention even if he wouldn't have needed anything from her.

True enough as she got back to her desk, he got up from his and sprang.

"Donna, where were you? I came back from my lunch meeting twenty minutes late and you still weren't here," he complains.

"Which means you missed me for just ten minutes, Louis. But since you are right, I am late, is there anything you needed from me in the past ten minutes?"

"Well no," Louis says. "But I need to know if you're going to be taking long lunch breaks, even if I'm not around." He's using the strict, scolding tone she knows he uses to scare associates. It doesn't scare her though, of course. In fact she's a bit insulted that he'd use that tone on her. But Donna has handled big lawyers with big egos who want to be coddled for no reason, so she knows when not to snap at her boss. She does raise an eyebrow at him though and he visibly shrinks back a bit, though his stern expression does not change. Satisfied at his reaction, Donna proceeds to handle Louis' frustration like a pro.

"Alright Louis I will let you know next time I take lunch out on top of having everything under control." She gives her most reasonable, motherly tone.

"Good," Louis says. He doesn't smile but his tone has lost the edge it had a while ago. Donna knows his ego is satisfied and that he feels secure enough with his power. Just like she'd planned. But of course she knows he's not gonna leave it at that. His ego may be sated but his curiosity clearly was not. "Where were you anyway?" he asks the second she turns away busying herself with her computer.

"I was with Rachel," she shrugs not even looking up at him.

"Oh good, so she's here now? I haven't seen her all day and wanted to ask her about this new Ballet opening next week." He makes to leave in search of Rachel but Donna stops him.

"No, Louis, Rachel's not here. I went to lunch with her but I left her at the hospital—"

"Hospital?!" Louis interrupts, incredulous. "What happened? Is she ok? Why hasn't anyone told me this?"

"Louis, Rachel is fine. She and Mike didn't come in today at all because Mike's sick."

"Oh," Louis deflates a bit until his mind takes the shift needed and his attention hounds out answers for a different set of questions. "But what happened to Mike? Why is he so sick he needs to be in the hospital? And again, why wasn't I told?"

"Louis relax. You weren't working any major cases with him so you didn't really need to know. Besides Rachel didn't want any visitors until after work hours so Mike could rest. He has pneumonia."

"But you were just over there? Why didn't you tell me so I could have canceled my lunch meeting and gone with you?"

"Because I only went there to help Rachel. She still didn't want any visitors but she needed someone to help her for a bit. And before you say anything more, you should know you also sent them flowers."

"I did? Oh, I did." Donna gives him a small but knowing smile, fully aware that she has won. She knows Louis will continue his interrogation however so she figures she'd beat him to it.

"He's at St. Luke's. Room 252. You can come around seven but don't expect him to be awake or anything, though I'm sure Rachel will appreciate the company. Now, shall I cancel your mudding appointment?" She says all of this in her "Best Secretary of the Year" voice.

Even after a few months working for him, and even after having known her for years, Donna's Donna-ness still leaves him speechless. His mouth hangs slightly open for almost a minute before he composes himself and gives her an answer. His tone is no longer irate but heavily subdued and slightly sheepish, like a kid who'd just been caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar. He lifts his head higher though and squints his eyes a bit (appearing as subtly snooty as he can), as he answers.

"Move it to tomorrow, please? And have the car ready at six forty-five. Thanks Donna," he says curtly. With that he stalks back to his office. Very much secure in his position as her boss. Which is exactly what Donna had aimed for.

Donna smirks after him. Say what you will about Louis, but despite the fact that he often played the villain to Harvey and even Mike or Jessica, he was still very much a part of their team. With him knowing the secret and coming to terms with it, he was now also family. Since learning about Mike's fake degree however, he hadn't shown how much he cared for Mike and Rachel as much as he had before. But Donna knew he did care. The fact that he'd been willing to cancel a meeting with a client to go to Mike's sickbed was proof of just how much he did. That was the man Donna had gone to work for when she'd left Harvey. If she hadn't trusted him she wouldn't have done it. The best part now about her little lunch rendezvous was Louis' reaction and how it had helped her see she hadn't made the wrong choice.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope I did Donna's character justice, she was slightly tricky. Personality-wise she's easy to get but because this is an introspective fic, her deep inner thoughts were a bit trickier to dig into. I _do_ like Donna more than Rachel. She's like a mix between Pepper Potts and Gina Linetti from Brooklyn Nine-Nine hehe. But for those Rachel haters (or maybe you just dislike her), well I get you. She _is_ annoying sometimes. BUT she does love Mike a lot and really cares for him and she is generally a smart girl. She just doesn't always make wise choices though. I'd cut her some slack though. Anyway this fic focuses more on her feelings for Mike so don't worry I won't let her do anything dumb hehe.**

 **Next up another tricky female character...Jessica. Hope I do her justice too. See you soon! ;)**


	5. Ch 5: In Which Jessica Just Knows

**A/N: Sorry I've been slower on the updates lately. I will try to give the chapters within less than 24 hours like I promised. Anyway hope you are all enjoying. Sorry for the bad title...couldn't think of anything else :P**

 **Now I give you Jessica...(Also w** **e've got a guest appearance by a recurring character in this one...can you guess who?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: In Which Jessica Just Knows Exactly What To Say  
**

 **Jessica POV**

Jessica walks into Harvey's office finding what she expects. Her current partner and former protégé hunched over his laptop on his desk, concentrating on working and obviously (at least to Jessica) trying not to worry. She never thought she'd see the day Harvey would actually use work as a distraction because he was worried about someone from the firm (other than herself of course).

But since he'd hired Mike Ross and especially since she'd learned the truth of how and why Harvey had hired him, Jessica had known Harvey had created a bond with Mike that mirrored what she had created with him years ago. It was fulfilling in its own way to see your protégé get his own. It meant he'd reached a status that warranted him getting his own mini-me to follow him around and pass the knowledge to. Knowledge she'd imparted. It was like getting your brand patented, marketed and sold to the masses. Imitation was always the best form of flattery in Jessica's opinion. And when Harvey used her puppy analogy on Mike, she was definitely flattered.

Mike Ross hadn't turned out to be what she'd expected Harvey would get to reproduce the brand though. Not even from the beginning, before she knew about his fake degree. He was almost Harvey's opposite, wearing his bleeding heart on his sleeve and wanting to be some kind of people's champion. But his no nonsense attitude to get the job done, and done well as well as his penchant for looking for angles where no one else would, had proved a good canvas to print the patented Pearson litigation brand on.

When she'd found out the secret she'd been furious of course. But since learning to live with it and learning to live with the responsibility to protect it she now understood what drove this kid Harvey saw so much potential in. He had so much more to lose and almost nothing to win. Mike had always known he couldn't get the limelight because that would bring a spotlight where they didn't want it. But he still worked cases like he was working to be name partner someday while trying not to step on anyone's toes to boot. That, Jessica truly admired. She'd meant it when she said he deserved the Junior Partnership.

And now he'd fallen ill. Working himself sick on things that shouldn't have been a Junior Partner's job. It reminded Jessica of the days when Mike was a first year associate and would practically collapse from sleep deprivation trying to prove himself a worthy investment (or risk) to Harvey. It was why Jessica knew this dance well. She'd seen Harvey before, after he'd sent Mike home to sleep or recover having realized too late he'd worked his associate to the bone. Granted Harvey was entitled to his guilt back then. Now though, Mike was practically flying on his own. Any number of the things in his life, including his upcoming wedding, could have caused him to get overworked and sick. But here Jessica found Harvey with the same worry-knit brow, acting like he'd given Mike the plague.

Which is why Jessica asks, "What are you still doing here?"

Harvey finally looks up from his desk. His expression slightly startled that it was Jessica who had come into his office and not Gretchen. "What do you mean? I'm working. What does it look like I'm doing?" His tone is curt but not too snappy either. She is still his boss after all.

"I thought you'd be at the hospital by now," Jessica shrugs. She gives him a small knowing smile as he raises his eyebrow slightly.

Harvey looks up at her again but this time pointedly. He opens his mouth, probably to protest or deny what she's implying but then seems to think better of it, closes his mouth again then sighs. "Rachel says he's just sleeping," his tone is resigned. Jessica isn't sure if it's because he's resigned to that fact that there is no escaping what Jessica knows: and that is that Harvey cares a lot about Mike; or if it's because he's resigned to the fact that no matter how much he wants to visit Mike, he has to respect Rachel's wishes. Jessica decides it's probably both.

"And the reason you're acting all guilty is because?" She prods.

"Guilty? What are you talking about?" Now he sounds annoyed. Obviously tired of her little mind game. She takes pity on him and explains herself.

"C'mon, I find you here, too deeply concentrated on your work to even notice me coming in. And that worry on your face is just plain to see. The only times I've seen you this way is if there's something wrong with Mike Ross. And it is always directly caused by some guilt on your part over his predicament."

"First of all, I am not that predictable or easy to read. Secondly, there is always 'something wrong with Mike Ross', and we both know why. Lastly I am _not_ and have never been _guilty_ over any of Mike's 'predicaments'."

Jessica chuckles softly. "That is bull and you know it. Whenever you'd gotten too strict with the kid or worked him to the bone or yelled at him after his grandmother died, you always act this way, burying yourself in work and becoming too snippy for anyone to talk to."

"You know for someone who's accusing me for 'caring' too much, you sure give a hell of a lot about my interactions with Mike. And I didn't _yell_ at him when his grandmother died. _He_ yelled at _me_ and I just sent him home. Now, did you just come in here to bug me about my…relationship with my former associate or did you actually want something?" Harvey says snippily. Jessica smirks smugly but lets it drop.

"Down boy. I did actually want to ask how your meeting with Mr. Nelson went. I heard you were revising his contract before renewing it. Mr. Nelson has some connections we could use to bring in another big client and I'd like to know our relationship with him is as good as ever." Her quick switch to business is all Harvey needs as a cue to follow. Still the well-trained dog she taught, Jessica thinks proudly.

"It went well. Luckily I found an old case on Mike's desk that highlighted the clause we were looking at as problematic and demonstrated all the ways it could go wrong. He's convinced it needs to be changed so all we have to do is replace it with a more fool-proof one. He was also extremely grateful we spotted it so I think you'd be able to get a favor or two out of him."

"Well good. Good work then, Harvey." She stands to leave. "And don't worry about your pup, he always pulls through somehow, I'm sure this time it'd be no different."

"He's not my pup anymore," Harvey calls after her. "And you should be thanking him, he was the one who found that clause."

Jessica turns around just as she reaches the door. "I know. Didn't I say he deserved that Junior Partnership?" That makes Harvey smile. Jessica notes his shoulders aren't so hunched anymore and his forehead is smooth as he gets back to his work.

It's funny how his relief brings her relief. But it does and always will. No matter what Harvey may say Mike's still his pup and he's still hers. Status will never change that dynamic. Which was why Jessica went to reassure her pup about his pup—albeit in a roundabout way because they'd both never openly admit the truth. But actions speak louder than words and that's all Jessica needs.

She shakes her head as she walks back to her office, wondering and marveling at how soft she's gotten. Comforting Harvey about Mike? They said a woman's touch is gentle. But Jessica certainly hadn't gotten to where she was being soft. The thing she'd never really admit though was not that she cared about Harvey. It was that she did take pleasure in applying her gentle motherly touch to certain situations instead of the steely demeanor she often used that made her who she was now. A woman's touch was gentle and she was still a woman. No shame in that she supposed. She may not have gotten the chance to be a mother but she had raised some pretty amazing kids if she did say so herself. And she'd do anything for them.

Jessica's musings were cut off just as she was about to enter her office when someone called out to her. "Jessica, you're looking fine as ever." She turns around surprised to see Robert Zane.

"Robert. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by to give you this." He hands her a folder.

"And what exactly is _this_?" Jessica asks as she takes the folder and opens it.

"A new client. Well if you're able to close them anyway. They came to us but my firm has a conflict of interest due to a pre-existing client we can't drop. Not directly opposed to this one, don't worry. Still the connections are a bit risky."

"Hmm…and you giving me this would mean a favor in return I suppose?" She wasn't born yesterday and she knows who Robert Zane is.

"Now Jessica, why do you always have to go there and accuse me of having an ulterior motive? Can't I just do something nice for a friend? We are friends aren't we?"

Jessica chuckles. "We are, but that doesn't mean I don't know you Robert. And we both know even our friendship doesn't mean if you scratch my back I don't have to scratch yours."

Robert laughs. "Take it or leave it. And make what you will of it. All I can tell you right now is I am in a good mood today. But if it makes you feel any better, you can take it as a 'thank you' for what you did when Mike Ross and I worked that case together."

"Shouldn't the gift be for him then? He was the one who found that anomaly and saved you all that trouble after all?"

" _After_ he accused me of playing dirty. Or did you forget?" Jessica chuckles lightly at that and Robert continues. "Besides, he's my future son-in-law. Don't need him thinking I'm too grateful for…" he struggles to find a word or phrase to fit and she decides to help him.

"Saving your ass?" she supplies. Robert gives her a pointed look and she laughs even harder. Without breaking her poise, of course. She'd only truly laugh boisterously with family.

"Like I said, take it or leave it and make what you will of it," he says with finality. She gets he wants this conversation to end and knows it will be no good to her to press the issue so she surrenders. For now.

"Very well, Robert. In that case, thank you. I will review this and see if we can take it on. Now I have a firm to run and I'm sure you want to get back to yours as well. So shall I walk you out?"

"Afraid I'll see something I shouldn't, Jessica?" he chuckles. "But I'm not leaving just yet. I haven't popped by my daughter's office and was hoping I could steal her for a while for a quick cup of coffee. If she's not too busy of course. She and her mother have been spending a lot of time together planning that wedding. And while I hate wedding planning, I'm not beyond admitting I'd like my little girl to myself for once." He smiles as he ends his speech. Jessica can see he wasn't lying about the good mood if he was so chatty now.

Too bad she has to ruin it. "Well I'd hate to burst your bubble Robert, but Rachel isn't here. She didn't come in today because she brought Mike to the hospital this morning. He has pneumonia."

Robert's eyebrows shoot up, clearly not expecting this. He fumbles a bit before speaking. Jessica would be amused if she didn't feel sorry for him and a little bit embarrassed about knowing more about his daughter's personal life than he did.

"Really now?" he says. His face shifts from disbelief to concern as she nods her head. "Is it serious?"

"As far as I can tell, no. I think they caught it early but it still has to be treated of course. He was just admitted this morning and Rachel asked for no visitors to come today, so Mike could rest." She pauses as he nods slowly, taking it in and probably deciding what to do. "She'd probably make an exception for you though." She adds with a smile. It's the kindest smile she can give, knowing he's disappointed and genuinely not wanting to mock or tease him on it. "He's at St. Luke's," she whispers conspiratorially.

Robert's eyebrows rise a fraction higher and he smiles and says, "Well I guess that's where I'll be headed then. I'll let you get back to your work and take my leave, Jessica." He tips his head ever so slightly and shakes her hand. She smiles as he turns to leave. But she can't help but add something more.

"Better pick up some flowers or a 'Get Well Soon' balloon for that future son-in-law of yours," she calls after him. "Or maybe a new case would be a nice gift too?" She teases holding out the folder to him again.

Robert huffs. "That new case is worth a lot more than flowers or a balloon. My baby girl still has my last name, so I don't think I'm the one that needs to kiss-ass either. I think a balloon will do nicely."

Jessica laughs as he leaves. "Enjoy the upper hand while it lasts then," she waves goodbye to him as he sees himself to the elevators. She turns and goes into her office pondering just where Robert Zane would fit in all of this.

The firm had been her home and her family for so long. When Mike Ross came along with his dirty little secret she had thought that had been ripped apart. But she soon realized she had been wrong. Not only had she been able to use Mike Ross and his secret to her advantage, keeping it had brought out a certain fight in her she hadn't known she'd had 'til then. And Jessica had been through a lot so that was saying something. It had also made those protecting the secret closer to her. She still had the firm and a family within it, but now its dynamic had somewhat changed.

Robert Zane, as Rachel's father had yet a part to play in all this. She just didn't know what. It was true, they were friends or mutual allies, however you wanted to put it. But his own daughter was working for her and not him for a reason. He may not have been dirty like Hardman or Fortsman. But he was a man who knew how to use every little thing he had to his advantage. She knew he loved his daughter. And Rachel knew that too. Still she chose to keep her distance from him. Which is why Jessica just didn't know if they could trust him with the secret just yet. She hoped they could but more than that, she hoped she wouldn't have to do battle with him like she did Louis. Because in spite of everything Louis was still never an outsider and he could be handled. Robert Zane? Well, while Jessica was up for the challenge it was still an exhausting risk to take.

Jessica steels herself for whatever will come next in this rollercoaster of a ride. But as she sits at her desk and opens the file Robert Zane gave her, she strengthens her resolve to protect her little family.

* * *

 **So thanks for sticking with me. I hope I'm getting the characters and the relationships right. Anyway it's just my read on how they are on the show and everything. I guess it's kinda like a commentary which is why it doesn't stray too far from canon usually. My other fic goes way before any of the canon material. So hope you guys read that one too.**

 **Jessica was tricky to do, she is definitely a character with a lot of layers. Let me know what you think of my interpretation of her.**

 **Next up...more Harvey...and maybe some bromance? (I won't reveal too much because I still wanna tease my readers hehe) Happy reading!**


	6. Ch 6: In Which Rachel Reminisces

**A/N: Hi! So sorry, I think I said last chapter this would be a Harvey chapter but I made a mistake in doing so. Sorry! This is a Rachel chapter. It made sense chronologically for the story to go this way hence we are back with Rachel. Don't worry there are some Mike feels here and Harvey will definitely be in the next chapter bringing some subtle-ish bromance for everyone.**

 **So please enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: In Which Rachel Reminisces and Rectifies a Few Things**

 **Rachel POV**

Rachel shifts on the uncomfortable hospital chair and turns the page of the book she's reading. She was really glad she'd let Donna talk her into eating out and also eternally grateful that she'd offered to pick up her things from the apartment after. Otherwise she'd be bored out of her mind by now. She didn't want to turn the TV on because that would probably just wake Mike. So she was glad to have a book now, even if it was a textbook from law school. She was also glad Donna had thought to bring her a pillow for the chair. It was still uncomfortable but the pillow made it bearable at least. Donna really did think of everything. She was so glad she had a friend like Donna.

Mike shifts again in his sleep and she looks up to see if he's ok or is waking up. But he lies still now, so she relaxes again. The oxygen mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula earlier. He'd woken up twice but been disoriented both times. The first time the TV had been on, though it was at a really low volume. There was a preview of the upcoming season of Downton Abbey and he'd asked her not to spoil the ending for him. She wasn't sure if he was delirious or that she just had no idea he followed Downton Abbey. He'd fallen asleep again before she got a chance to respond though, so Rachel simply turned off the TV. The second time he'd tried to remove the mask. He was a bit more coherent then and told her it was uncomfortable; he'd called her "Mom" though. Making Rachel wonder when was the last time his Mom had taken care of him while he was sick. She'd called the nurse after that, and after checking him over and seeing that his breathing was better, they'd decided to replace the mask with the cannula instead. He hadn't stayed awake long enough for her to ask if he wanted to eat. The soup Donna left sat untouched in its paper bag on the table by the bed. At least his fever was lower now.

Rachel moved closer to the bed and reached a hand out to stroke her fiancé's hair. He shifted closer to her touch but didn't stir otherwise. Rachel smiled a bit. She was confident he'd recover soon but it still worried her to see him like this. She moved her hand to his and rubbed it, avoiding the IV of course. She'd like nothing more than to hold his hand forever.

She laughs softly at her cheesy thoughts and wonders how long that'll last. She hopes she never stops falling for him even when they're married though. She hoped to raise a beautiful family with him and she knew he wanted that too. He'd told her he'd wanted to see their family grow and not miss any milestones with their children. The unspoken words were loud and clear to Rachel: Mike didn't want to miss his kids' milestones like his parents had.

Rachel didn't always get along with her parents, especially her father. But when Mike said things like that she realized not only how blessed she was, but how much she'd taken it for granted too. Her parents would be there to see her get married. Barring anything unpleasant, they would most likely see their grandchildren too. Mike didn't have that though. He didn't even have his grandmother anymore. Rachel hoped it'd be enough for him that she'd be there. She'd been secretly dreading the wedding for that reason alone. When the photographer would ask for the shot with the groom's side of the family, there'd be no one.

But as Rachel looked around at the room, she realized she'd been wrong. She only needed to review the evidence to know the truth. Beside her chair and by the head of the bed on the table was the soup Donna had brought. The logo of the restaurant was on its paper bag and Rachel knew it was a very expensive restaurant. Across that on the other side of the bed on a stand were flowers supposedly from Louis. Rachel knew Donna was the one who bought them. But even if Louis hadn't asked her to, Rachel knew Donna had simply anticipated Louis' sentiments and gone ahead and taken action. Lastly there was the room itself. Small but private in a nice quiet wing of the hospital and right near a nurse's station. It had been recommended and arranged by Dr. Rosenthal, who had been recommended by Harvey. She knew if Harvey hadn't told her to ask for Dr. Rosenthal and give him his name they'd probably be in a ward or a shared room. All this to take care of Mike.

So she was wrong, he did have a family, just not one related by blood, but just as caring and close just the same. She was glad they both had other people to depend on besides each other. Harvey, Donna and even Louis or Jessica, they all cared for Mike and protected him. Rachel remembers when Mike first started at the firm. He'd been Harvey's golden boy and possibly the first associate he ever noticed since he'd become a Junior Partner. The other associates were jealous of course. Not only had this newbie beat them, he'd closed the best closer in the city. To be honest, Rachel too had been a bit jealous of Mike back then. She'd been at the firm five years before he came in and no partner, even the kindest ones, had ever cared for her the way Harvey had for Mike.

Then when she'd become Harvey's associate, she knew he'd missed Mike. The expectations he set for her were as high as he'd set for Mike. Harvey had been right to set high expectations for Mike though. Mike hadn't even graduated college, he had to prove he was better and worth it to Harvey. But Rachel? Sure she was still in law school, but she had proven herself valuable enough to the firm that not only were they putting her through law school, they were allowing her to stay despite her not going to Harvard. She had hoped Harvey would see she was special too. Instead all he'd expected was for her to be Mike. And when she couldn't deliver and told him so, he didn't listen until she'd literally collapsed from exhaustion.

Harvey had never been that way with Mike though. He was tough on him sure, but somehow he knew where Mike's breaking point was and had never pressed past that point. She knew he'd sent Mike home more than once or let him sleep in his office when Mike had pulled an all-nighter or two.

Rachel knew why now. He wasn't just Harvey's protégé or a representation of himself or even just his friend. Mike had become family to Harvey in a short amount of time. But oddly enough that was something Rachel understood. The Mike Effect. Rachel had had that same effect work on her too. It wasn't just charm or that he was a people-person type of thing either. Mike was a good man.

Then again, anyone would say that of their fiancé. But it wasn't that. No, there was something about Mike that despite committing fraud, along with all the other baggage and screw-ups he carried, he'd proven he was somehow worthy. He was who he was because of his circumstances and that made him unique: a really street smart lawyer with a memory like a superpower to boot. But that wasn't what made him special. Mike _cared._ At first glance one would think that was simply naïvely idealistic of him. Others would probably chalk it up to passion that could burn out and waver later on. But no, it was neither of those things. Mike always had something to prove and that drove him. But what made him special was that he'd never run out of a cause. Mike could always empathize as long as there was something to empathize. And once he did, he worked to see the job through to completion. But, unlike others, he made sure it was not only completed but done well, so that it wouldn't have to be repeated.

After knowing him as long and as close as Rachel had, she knew it was because he was trying to make up for his parents. Not just their loss and what little he and his grandmother had gotten from the other party because of it. But somehow it was like he was trying to make up for all the bad decisions he'd made because of their death. At least that's how it seemed to Rachel. She wasn't even sure Mike knew that about himself. He just did what he did because it was who he was. And that was what made an impression, an effect on the people around him. That was why, while Donna was her friend and Louis too, and while she'd worked closely with Harvey (and even been told she'd done a good job of it every now and then) and Jessica too, the whole bunch of them were still more Mike's family than hers.

This time though, Rachel didn't feel jealous. She felt relief for him and was glad he's finally found the family he deserved. You don't get to choose your family. But you do have to accept them. She supposed Mike didn't really choose his new family either. He'd come across Harvey by chance or fate. Harvey _did_ choose him and the rest just came along (albeit not as quickly as Harvey and Donna had), but they'd decided to stay too. And that was all Rachel could really ask for, for Mike.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a knock on the door. A moment later it opens slowly and a familiar face peeks through. Still she's very much surprised to see who it is. Her dad isn't at all who she'd be expecting to visit.

"Dad?" she finally says after recovering from her initial shock.

"Hi Baby Girl," he says softly. "Mind if I come in?" He opens the door wider slowly and makes to come in even before she's answered. She nods her head anyway.

Robert Zane looks at the man sleeping on the bed then at his daughter. She's surprised to see what he's holding. It's a balloon with a monkey on it that says "Get Well Soon."

"How is he doing?" he asks her.

"Umm…he has pneumonia, the doctor's say it's not too severe but he still has to be treated here. He should be able to go home in a couple of days. He's been asleep almost this whole time. But at least his fever's gotten lower since I brought him in this morning."

Robert nods. "And how are you?" he asks her pointedly.

She shrugs, "Okay, I guess. It's only been a few hours. Is that a balloon?" Robert chuckles a bit and looks at his gift.

"Best I could get on such short notice," he says the last part pointedly again. Rachel knows he's also asking why she didn't tell him or her mother. Before she can ask how he found out though he says, "Good thing I ran in to Jessica today, before I went looking for you, hmm?"

"So that's how you knew," Rachel murmurs. "I would have told you and Mom soon enough. I've been a bit distracted making sure Mike got settled in okay and watching to see if he got worse. The doctor says the first day is critical in seeing which way he'll go." The tone she uses is firm and a little defensive but not in a guilty way. She's used to using it with her father. But she does add a murmured apology as a peace offering.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, Baby," he says sounding wise and steady—comforting the way a dad's reassurance should be, he lifts his arms a little and stretches them in a comforting gesture. Rachel surrenders quickly this time because she's thinking about how Mike doesn't have a dad or a mom to give him hugs and because she'd literally just been thinking of the meaning of family. She stands and goes into her father's embrace.

"Thanks Dad," she says sincerely. When she pulls away he hands her the balloon. She laughs a bit tearily and takes it, setting it beside the flowers.

"I came by your office earlier, was going to steal you if you weren't busy, for a cup of coffee. You think you can get one now?"

Rachel glances quickly at Mike, who hasn't moved an inch. "A quick one maybe? And I want to let the nurse know too." Her father nods at her request and they step out.

* * *

About an hour later, Rachel is back in the chair with her book. Her father had left about thirty minutes earlier to get back to work. He asked her to keep him updated which surprised Rachel a bit. But then again since she'd started going to law school and since he'd been around the firm and even worked with Mike, things weren't as frigid as they'd once been between her and her father.

Rachel's pulled out of her thoughts when Mike shifts and moans a bit. She puts her book down and calls to him.

"Mike?" she puts her hand on his. He's still stirring but she can tell he's waking up.

"Grammy?" he says sleepily, eyes still half closed. He groans then he coughs before she can answer. Rachel stands and moves her hand to his face.

"Easy, easy" she says. "It's me, Rachel. You're okay Mike." She comforts him as best she could, unable to rub his back this time since he's lying on it.

"Don't let Grammy go, Rach," he says, his eyes still closed. "She has to…has to see the apartment." His words break Rachel's heart, knowing what he's reliving in his delirium. She was there after all when his grandmother died. Well, she wasn't there per se with Edith Ross when she passed away. But neither was Mike. She did, however know before he did.

Rachel remembers she was at the office stopping by Donna's desk when Donna had received the call. Mike had left early to prepare his surprise for his grandmother—a new apartment he had just bought her. Rachel had helped pick it out and she was excited for him too. They weren't together at the time but he'd asked her to join him and his grandmother later on. Despite the power struggle between Hardman and Jessica that had been happening that time at the firm, Rachel remembers she was for once glad that week. Their workplace was filled with tension of the oncoming war and even the paralegals could feel it. But she was glad someone was happy for once. She was glad it was Mike.

But then she'd stopped by Donna's desk. She remembers Donna had just gotten back that day and she'd been so excited to welcome her friend back and talk about her budding romance with Mike. She'd been chatting about how Mike had looked at her when they'd looked at the apartment when Donna's phone rang. She hung back for a bit, letting her friend do her work. Rachel remembers how Donna's face changed from business-like to something unreadable that she didn't like in the least. Donna's eyes drifted to her, wide and pleading. She was composed enough to end the call politely, saying she would let _him_ know. By then Rachel felt anxious but she didn't even know why. As she hung up, Donna told her it was the nursing home where Mike's grandmother stayed, said they'd tried to reach him but he wasn't answering so they'd tried the firm's number. (She'd later learned it was because in his excitement, Mike had forgotten to charge his phone.) Then she remembers Donna breaking the news to her about Mike's grandmother and the world slowing down.

Rachel had never felt more sad for Mike then. Not sorry, what she felt wasn't any kind of pity. All she felt was a heavy sadness for the loss of Edith Ross. She hadn't known the woman well. But she knew what she had done for Mike and what he meant to her and she felt grief for the loss of that part of Mike. That's what had made her volunteer to be the one to go to Mike and tell him. Donna had nodded solemnly also knowing it was the right choice. Donna could have comforted Mike and told him herself, sure. She would have been as gentle and supportive as Donna was, which was great when needed. But with Hardman causing a stir at the firm, they both knew Donna had to stay by Harvey's side because he'd need her. But Mike Ross needed Rachel more than ever and even _she_ trumped Donna in this case. It was just how it was and how it would always be.

Rachel's thoughts come back to the present as Mike finally opens his eyes. They're glazed and unfocused and confused but he's not looking at her. She cups his face and tries to turn his head toward her until he meets her gaze.

"Hey, hey, it's me. Everything's gonna be ok. Do you need something?" she asks gently.

Mike takes a deep breath and coughs a little. "Rachel?" he finally says focusing on her. "What're you doing here?" She can see he's still delirious so she tries her best to comfort him. She decides to play along.

"You asked me to come right?" she answers.

"But Grammy…" he says. He looks so confused now.

"It's ok…she'll come. She'll see." It's strange that she feels bad for lying to him even though she knows he won't remember this conversation.

"She won't though, will she?" he asks softly and Rachel can feel herself tearing up. Suddenly she feels like she did that night when she told him about his grandmother. She feels like she's telling an eleven year old boy that he's never gonna see his parents again.

Before she can think of a response he speaks again. "She'll never know."

"Oh no Mike, she did know. She always knew how much you loved her. It doesn't matter what she saw or how much you were able to show it. She knew you'd do anything for her and that was enough, Mike."

"How do you know?" he asks, his voice heartbreakingly teary and quiet.

"Because that's how I feel about you Mike. I know you love me and I don't need you to prove it to me. I just need to know you're ok. Grammy knew you'd be ok and that was enough for her. You _are_ ok, Mike. Everything will be fine just stay with me ok?"

Rachel's a bit embarrassed that she's crying while having a sort of hypothetical conversation with her fiancé. She's almost a hundred percent sure Mike won't remember any of this because his brain is too fried right now, eidetic memory or not. But her words have never felt so true and she hopes Mike knows them or at least that she'll get a chance to tell him again when he's more lucid.

She looks down to see Mike's fallen back asleep. He looks more peaceful now though. She sits on the bed this time and kisses his forehead.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for the reads and reviews. More Harvey next I promise!**

 **Also...**

 **Less than 24 hours 'til the mid-season premiere! Join me in a happy jump (or dance if you want to, I can't dance to save my life)! Yay! Next chapter will be up before then, so stay tuned. ;)**


	7. Ch 7: In Which Harvey Has Some Motives

**A/N: Welcome back! I'll be busy tomorrow so thought I'd give this early in case I can't make it before the mid-season premiere. Here's the promised chapter on Harvey.**

 **Please enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: In Which Harvey Has Some Ulterior Motives**

 **Harvey POV**

Harvey leaves the office early, telling Gretchen he's done for the day at a quarter to six. It's pretty early even for Harvey Specter to be clocking out before six. But there was hardly any work anyway and he had places to be. Outside he gets into the town car and tells Ray to take him to St Luke's hospital after some detours.

He arrives at Mike's room at 6:15, knocking softly with one hand, the other holding what he's bought. He hears soft voices from inside, then Rachel opens the door after a little while. She doesn't look surprised to see Harvey. In fact she looks slightly relieved. Harvey's not sure what to make of her reaction. Was he really that predictable now?

His thoughts are cut off though when he looks at the bed and sees Mike is actually awake. He's surprised to see he is. Donna had said he hadn't woken up when she stopped by and it looked like he would be out of it for the rest of the day even up to the evening.

Harvey's a little relieved he doesn't have to sit with Rachel awkwardly while Mike slept on though. He'd worked with Rachel a lot by now and was comfortable enough with her, but this new situation would have definitely been awkward between them. Especially since they'd probably just end up talking about Mike, which Harvey would have found weird with Mike unconscious.

"Hey champ," he greets his former associate. "How you feeling?"

Mike half grunts half groans in return but tries to sit up straighter. Rachel goes to his side and helps him. It's only then that Harvey notices how stressed she looks. Mike and Rachel glance at each other briefly and by the look that passes between them Harvey can tell they'd just been in some sort of argument.

Before he can even ask, Rachel lets out a soft sigh. He can tell she's probably trying to hold back because he's there but Harvey can still hear the exasperation in her sigh. She turns from Mike to look at Harvey and he suddenly feels like a father who knows his kid is about to tell on someone about what they did to her.

"He won't eat." Rachel deadpans, obviously trying not to roll her eyes. That's when Harvey notices a bowl of soup on the bedside table.

"I told you, I'm not hungry," Mike protests defiantly, it doesn't have much of an effect though as his voice is pretty raspy.

Rachel huffs and says, "Well you haven't eaten all day _and_ you threw up the last meal you ate." Her voice is eerily calm yet stern, like an angry mother, not to be trifled with. Despite being sick and obviously weakened, Mike for his part doesn't back down.

"Which is why I don't want to eat right now," he grinds out through clenched teeth. "Besides I have an IV, it'll be fine. I won't dehydrate. I don't need to eat now," Mike continues with his argument and Harvey's amused at both Mike's stubbornness and his line of thinking.

Before Rachel can let out another exasperated sigh, Harvey intervenes. "I hate to break it to you kid, but I don't think that's how it works," he reasons gently, knowing Mike would grumble even more if he tries to be forceful like Rachel.

"What would you know?" Mike snaps. "You're a lawyer not a doctor. I've spent lots of time in hospitals with Grammy, so I know more about this stuff. And I know I don't need to eat now." At that last part he glares at Rachel and she rolls her eyes.

She lifts her hands up in surrender. "Fine," she snaps. "Have it your way Mike." She turns to Harvey and forcibly brings her voice down to a gentle and friendly tone, though it still sounds strained. "Thank you for stopping by Harvey, this means a lot to us. Dr. Rosenthal was great too, so thank you for referring him. But if you don't mind I'm going to step out for a while, I need some air. Will you be fine in here with Mike?"

Normally Harvey would not want to be left alone with a sick person if he had a choice. But he surprises himself by not minding at all. Ok that wasn't the surprising part. What was surprising was that he wasn't the least perturbed that this would be his automatic reaction. He smiles at Rachel and nods.

"Thank you," she whispers hastily grabbing her coat to leave. Harvey's not worried that she'll go too far though. As she shuts the door he turns to Mike who isn't looking at him.

"Did you just silently agree to be good cop to Rachel's bad cop?" Mike asks looking slightly annoyed. Harvey smirks in response even as he realizes this is exactly what he just did. He shakes his head. Trust Mike to still be sharp enough to catch a ploy even when he was sick. Not that that can stop New York's best closer.

"They must have you on the good meds if you're so paranoid, then." Harvey moves to sit on the chair by the bed. "Do you really think I'm heartless enough to force-feed you hospital food?"

Mike shifts and looks down guiltily. "It's not from the hospital, Donna brought it," he mumbles.

"Did she now? Well then you should be gobbling that up like it's ice cream or something. I'm sure it's got healing powers," he says fake enthusiastically. This makes Mike smile a bit. He then notices the package Harvey has in his hand.

"What's that?" he says nodding at Harvey's hand.

"Isn't it customary for you mortals to bring something when visiting someone at the hospital?" Harvey asks smirking. Mike rolls his eyes. "Here." He hands Mike the paper bag.

Mike pulls out a book (the smirk on his face when he reads the title tells Harvey that he knows it's the sequel to that novel he read as a kid that taught him how to spot undercover cops on a drug bust), a chap stick, a box of crayons and one of those adult coloring books. Mike's eyebrows rise when he sees the contents.

"A coloring book? Really? And chap stick?" Harvey smiles at his reaction, pleased that he'd definitely surprised Mike.

"Hospital stays are hell on the lips," he explains reasonably. "Especially when you've had an oxygen mask on for a few hours. And I know you'll be bored sooner or later hence the novel and the coloring book. Don't worry, it's one of those adult coloring books so it should be challenging enough for you."

Mike stares down at the stuff his mouth slightly agape. "These are actually…useful," he says. "Thanks." He smiles then, a genuine grateful smile. "Who knew you'd be good at this?" he smirks.

"I've spent my fair share of watching over sick family members in the hospital," Harvey shrugs dismissively, not really wanting to dwell on the topic. Thankfully Mike knows him well enough not to comment or follow up with a question. For now, at least. Harvey has a feeling Mike will bring up that little piece of personal information he just divulged when he's least expecting it. He's snapped out of his dread with Mike's next comment.

"The coloring book, though…? Really?" Mike says looking a bit disgusted.

"You telling me you suck at coloring? It's for _adults_ ," Harvey defends. "It's all the rage now too."

Mike still looks suspicious like he's trying to puzzle Harvey out. He's not half wrong in doing so, though. The reason Harvey put that in there was because he was curious to see if Mike was good at stuff like that too. If being a genius with a photographic memory would help. Harvey used to do this a lot during Mike's first year as his associate. Sometimes he was deliberately obvious with his puzzles though because he was _mentoring_ Mike. But sometimes, even if it didn't have anything to do with a case, he'd give Mike things to do just to see if he could do them. He'd never admit to putting his friend through a social experiment though.

And Mike was his friend, not just his pup anymore. Looking at him now though, pale thin, frail and sickly reminded him of Mike's days as a first year associate, when he'd been busting his ass to keep his new high paying job but still been barely able to afford rent and good food due to his grandmother's medical bills.

Harvey had always been protective of Mike, because of the secret and because he'd taken him on as his responsibility. But he'd also always wanted to push Mike to make him better. This time was no different. Mike may not have been his associate anymore but Harvey would always be there to make sure Mike got better. Which is why he brings out his last present.

"I also got you this," he says reaching into his pocket he drops two tickets on to the bedside table. Mike grabs them and reads them immediately.

"You got me tickets to a game?" Mike asks. "For next weekend?" Mike's eyes go wide as he reads the date. He starts to cough and Harvey moves closer to try and help. Mike waves him away and calms himself down though.

"If you haven't noticed, Harvey," Mike continues, his voice scratchier than before and Harvey goes to pour him a glass of water. "But I'm a bit sick at the moment. Pneumonia takes at least two weeks cure."

Harvey hands him the glass of water and Mike takes it gratefully. He drinks slowly and Harvey takes the glass from him when he's done.

Setting it down on the table he says, "But you're gonna get better in one week or less because you don't wanna miss this game. Michael's gonna be there. He won't be playing of course but he'll be watching."

Mike's eyes went wide. "Wait, do you mean Michael _Jordan_? Michael Jordan's gonna be there?!"

Harvey smiles a knowing smile at him and nods.

"Do I get to meet him? Will we be sitting beside him?" Mike asks, energetic all of a sudden in spite of himself. Harvey can tell he's getting out of breath though, but the kid just barrels on. "Can I have him sign my—?"

Harvey cuts Mike off with a raised before he can continue, not wanting Mike to hyperventilate in his condition. He also doesn't want to hear what silly fan thing Mike wants signed. But he says, "You can have him sign whatever you want, _if_ you can get yourself out of here by then and well enough to come."

Mike coughs a bit again though it's probably more from surprise and his speed talking earlier. He clears his throat and composes himself though before Harvey can even get him another glass of water.

"Are you giving me an incentive to get better?" Mike asks incredulously. Harvey shrugs.

"What can I say? I know how to motivate people."

Mike chuckles softly and shakes his head.

Twenty minutes later Rachel walks in to find Mike eating the soup, albeit slowly with Harvey watching a game on the TV but sitting close enough to the bed to help Mike.

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope that satisfied the demands for more bromance and/or Mike and Harvey fluff. I haven't decided whether the tickets are for a basketball game or a baseball game. I suck at sports and know next to nothing about them. So what do you think it should be?  
**

 **Anyway will try to post the next one before the mid-season premiere, but otherwise see you guys soon! :)**

 **Next up is Louis...**


	8. Ch 8: In Which Louis Lets His Guard Down

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this took a while, I was very busy and tired the past three days because I was at a training seminar. Thanks again to all who followed, faved and commented. Your reception means a lot to me and it makes me so happy to see some authors I've read following this. Shoutout to you all, I will let you know who you are soon enough ;)**

 **Also, so glad the season's back! I can't even! The return episode (much like the cliffhanger episode before the break) was real heavy though, but sooo good! I miss their jokes and banter though...they haven't cracked a joke since Episode 9 before the break I think. But still glad it's back, I'm sure you are too so let's toast to that...cheers!**

 **Now on with the story! I give you Louis...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: In Which Louis Lets His Guard Down and Learns About Family Roles**

 **Louis POV**

Louis drives over to the hospital at seven fifteen. He doesn't want to seem too eager but at the same time is too scared to disobey Donna even though he knows it was just a suggestion and it's not like she'll check anyway. As he drives he remembers the time he taught Mike to drive. It was a long drive back to the city but they had enough time for Mike to learn the basics. He already knew how to do everything in theory _of course._ Because he had read a driver's ed book or something. Typical Mike, but he knew nothing about actually practicing it. Much like practicing the law, Louis had realized then.

That was the day he'd come to accept what Mike was as part of what made him who he was. Or at least the day he _began_ to understand it. On the road teaching Mike to put into _practice_ things he'd _read_ about felt much like it had when he'd been showing Mike the ropes in the firm when he first came in. Mike had always been quick, but there was always some detail that he'd miss, some simple task he'd fumble through. The stuff that no book could teach but had to be learned through experience. But in the end Mike would always get the job done.

Mike knew exactly what to do with the car too, but it took guts to take a vehicle out into the open road and to guide a hunk of metal that big especially when you were used to guiding something as two dimensional as a bike.

As it turned out Mike was a good driver. He quickly caught on how to control the car and had enough confidence to steer it on the open road. And he was careful. That was what was most important to Louis, he followed the rules and made sure no one would get hurt by what he was doing. They'd passed (or let pass) a few reckless drivers. Those guys had licenses but Mike was doing a better job at driving than they were. He _deserved_ to drive more than they did. Louis realized if he could get used to that idea, he could get used to the idea of Mike practicing law without a license.

When one thought about it, the Mike Ross case was a complicated conundrum. Not overly complicated, but definitely something in the grey. Did the end justify the means? Mike was a good lawyer. And not just good in the sense that he was good at what he did, but good in the sense that he did his best to play fair and help the helpless. Very much like a Robin Hood, committing a crime to right other injustices. And now Louis was part of that world. He'd always wondered what it was about the Harvey-Mike dynamic and wanted in on it. Now that he was in he wasn't so sure he wanted the burden.

It definitely wasn't anything close to what he expected would ever happen to him. Louis had crossed some lines and been in sticky situations before but somehow this was still different. Soon though, he came to accept and trust that the Mike he had always known was still the same Mike. He just came with a more colorful past. Yet Louis found that he still wanted to be friends with Mike. Which was why he found himself standing outside the hospital at seven-thirty in the evening.

As he reaches Mike's room, the door opens before he can even knock. He's initially surprised to see it's Harvey who had opened the door and not Rachel. He quickly realizes though it's not really a surprise and that he should have expected Harvey would come the second he could.

No wonder Donna had told him to go at seven. Not to let Mike rest more or give him and Rachel some space. It was to give Harvey some time. Louis felt a twinge of jealousy rise up at the thought of Donna doing something for Harvey instead of him. He also felt slightly betrayed. He still felt guilty about leaving Harvey's salary in the copy machine. But they had sort of made up. Still, if Donna was gonna let Harvey have time with Mike, did that mean she was still putting him above Louis?

Louis imagines Donna giving him one of her looks and swallows his insecurity down. With him and Harvey it had always been up and down, like a see-saw. One of them always had the upper hand over the other. Sometimes it was intentional, sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes it was petty but there had been times they'd both pushed each other to the ground and way over the acceptable line. It was usually fun, but when they'd crossed those lines, he almost always thought it'd be over. Usually that was because it was his fault too. But Harvey had made his mistakes with him too. And right now they were both just recovering from another toe to toe that nearly ended the game.

But today isn't about him or Harvey. It's about Mike and Rachel too. Harvey may have brought Mike in, but he was still Louis' friend too. He was part of the firm that was family to Louis. So Louis puts aside whatever insecurities, bad blood or whatnot he currently has with Harvey and gives the man at the door a smile.

"Harvey," he says. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here too," he begins genuinely friendly. Harvey reacts to this statement with an incredulous eye roll though and even raises his hands in exasperation. His next words put Louis at ease that it has nothing to do with him though.

"Really? Am I _that_ predictable?" he sighs exasperatedly. He leans in a bit to Louis and whispers, "You don't think I'm going soft do you?"

For a moment Louis isn't sure if this is a threat or not with the way Harvey said it only to him. He realizes Harvey's embarrassed though and chuckles lightly at his colleague. He knows what it's like to have a reputation to maintain. To be honest, he's glad Mike's officially a Junior Partner now so it wouldn't seem like he'd been visiting an associate lest the others think it was his standard behavior and no longer feared him.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Louis says. Harvey smiles and lets him in.

"Rachel, Louis is here," he says as Louis comes in. Rachel stands to greet him and behind her he sees Mike lightly dozing on the bed, a bowl of half-eaten soup on the table beside him.

While Louis thinks of something to say, Harvey speaks up suddenly. "I was just about to…get some coffee. Anybody want anything?"

The slightly surprised look from Rachel tells Louis that when Harvey had opened the door, he'd probably been about to leave and told Rachel so. Instead now he was getting coffee. Did that have anything to do with Louis being there?

Rachel declines Harvey's offer and after a moment when Louis realizes he was being asked too, he politely declines.

Harvey nods and says to him, "Mind the flowers you sent, Louis," he gives a tiny wink then leaves. Louis only then remembers Donna had brought flowers he'd supposedly sent. Louis was allergic to almost every kind of flower but he had trusted Donna had known which ones he wasn't allergic to. He also knew however that Mike had some pollen allergies too because Rachel had complained to him recently how she couldn't use some flowers for the wedding because Mike was allergic. Donna would definitely not give Mike flowers he was allergic to especially while he was being treated for a respiratory sickness. Louis just hoped the flowers were something both he and Mike were not allergic to. He notices them on a stand in the corner of the room. They looked like…chrysanthemums? Which meant he was safe. He lets out a sigh of relief before he finally turns to Rachel, who is rearranging two chairs beside the bed.

"So how's he doing?" Louis asks. Rachel has moved on to smoothening some of the sheets covering Mike, looking slightly stressed, obviously worried for the health of her fiancé. She smiles a bit at his question though.

"He isn't supposed to have so many visitors at a time actually," she says somewhat sheepishly. Louis gets worried she's going to kick him out. But she adds, "But I'm glad you came." Louis can see she means it.

"Of course I'd come. I didn't bring anything though because I know Donna already brought the flowers I sent." Rachel nods gratefully and finally stops her fidgeting with the blanket. She moves closer to one of the chairs.

"Would you like to sit Louis?" she offers as she moves to the other chair making ready to sit as well. "Yeah sure," Louis nods and sits beside her. "You still haven't answered my question though."

Rachel chuckles lightly but he can hear her weariness. "He's…doing better. It was pretty bad this morning but thankfully his fever's gone down. He was awake a while ago, Harvey even got him to eat some soup but he got tired and needed to rest. Which is mostly what the doctor recommends. Plenty of rest." She ends with a soft sigh.

"What about you? Are you getting enough rest?" Louis asks.

Rachel looks at him. "I'm fine Louis, it's been less than a day. Though it's been quite a long day." She adds laughing slightly, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "You really didn't need to come."

Louis is slightly offended but he takes it in stride knowing Rachel just doesn't want to impose on anyone else's time. "I wanted to come. I wanted to be here for you guys."

Rachel smiles tiredly but she looks genuinely grateful. Louis realizes he's never really told Rachel or Mike how much they mean to him. He knew by now they were all friends. Even when he fought with Harvey and they disapproved they'd still take his side every now and then or at least hear him out. He knew he could count on Rachel and Mike to give him the benefit of the doubt even when Harvey and sometimes Jessica wouldn't. He decides now's as good a time as any to let them know that.

"You know what I told Sheila when I asked her to marry me and she didn't want to leave her work in Boston? I told her my family was here, my family was at the firm. Because you guys," he made a gesture indicating both Rachel and Mike, "And Donna, Jessica and Harvey—you understood me and accepted me. You guys are family to me and nothing could keep me from coming to your aid when you need it." He takes Rachel's hand in his, whose eyes are now shining with unshed tears and continues his speech. "So don't you worry about anything while Mike is sick. All your work at the firm will be taken care off. And if there's anything you or Mike needs, you just say the word."

"Oh Louis," Rachel says squeezing him tight in a hug suddenly.

"That was a really touching speech, Louis," says a raspy voice from the bed, startling both Rachel and Louis. They turn to Mike, who is now awake and looking at the two of them with a cheeky albeit sleepy smile. Louis gives a small laugh.

"Well," Louis grins, "Look who's back from the dead? How you feeling?" Mike gives a small groan at his question, his eyes still only half open. Louis notes the glazed look they have.

"Been better," Mike replies. He gives Louis a smile for good measure though, ever the polite boy raised by his grandmother. "Thanks for stopping by Louis. And for the flowers."

Mike looks around and seems to notice Harvey's absence. "Did Harvey leave?"

"No, he said he was getting coffee," Rachel answers him. "You should rest though Mike, Louis and I didn't mean to wake you."

Louis feels disappointed that Mike got to stay up when Harvey visited and was being told to rest when Louis came; but he also understands Rachel wants him to agree so he says, "Yeah Mike, I just came to say hi and I did so you can go back to sleep."

Mike looks uncertain and Rachel frowns at him. "Is something wrong, Mike?"

"Yeah, my chest is bothering me. It feels really heavy," Mike answers, sounding breathless.

"Well you do have pneumonia, doctor said difficulty in breathing is normal, but I'll call the doctor so he can check you up," Rachel says calmly. But Louis can tell she's fighting to remain calm, obviously for Mike's sake. Louis though, does not want his friends to miss any precautions, so he jumps in.

"Yeah, you shouldn't take any symptom lightly," he says. "When I had a heart attack I wasn't sweating before closing arguments. I thought it just meant I was ready—which of course, I was—but turns out that might have been a sign. My sweat glands sending me a message."

"Please let's not talk about your sweat glands, Louis. I'm feeling kinda nauseous as it is," Mike's voice is strained and Rachel stands on the alert suddenly.

"You are?" She turns to Mike's vitals monitor and her eyes get bigger. "Oh my god, your fever's up. I'm calling the nurse." She pushes the call button as Mike groans softly and shuts his eyes tight. This concerns Louis.

"What's going on, Mike? Tell us what's happening so we can help you." Louis' voice has risen an octave but Mike shakes his head despite his breathing getting a bit heavier.

"It's fine, I've felt crappy all day, it just dipped a bit, I'm sure it'll go away." He doesn't sound very convincing though as his voice strains even more on the last phrase and he practically chokes the last two words out. He shifts slightly, Louis and Rachel watching him intently but Rachel's still trying to call someone so she doesn't react as fast as Louis does when Mike suddenly pales.

"I don't feel—" he chokes out before doubling over and vomiting. Fortunately Louis had been able to grab the bedpan in time when he saw Mike's face pale and was just in time to stop him from soiling himself or the bed sheets. Louis waits for Mike to finish, battling his germophobic instincts to run away. He could clean up cuts and patch up a busted lip or tend to a black eye, sure. But there was a reason he became a lawyer and not a doctor. He tries not to show his discomfort of course and thinks of how Mike must be feeling.

When he finishes, Mike's gasping for air and the nurse comes in. She swoops in with an air of professionalism upon seeing the scene and takes the bed pan from Louis and helps Mike clean up a bit and gets him repositioned on the bed so he's lying down again. He's still gasping though and the nurse begins to take his vitals as Rachel tells her what happened.

Harvey bursts in just then and he can immediately tell something's wrong. "What happened?" he asks worry all over his features. Louis has only seen him like this when Donna had found out about Stephen Huntley.

Before Louis can explain, the nurse—having finished with Mike and her conversation with Rachel—turns around to placate Harvey. "I've called his doctor, Sir. But for now it looks like his fever's gone up quickly. Dips like this are to be expected within the first 24 hours of contracting pneumonia so it's quite normal. But Dr. Rosenthal will check him up again as soon as possible." Her tone is calm and almost normal, but that doesn't stop everyone in the room from worrying more.

"Well, you better do your best to make sure his health doesn't dip again or you will be hearing from our law firm," Louis says suddenly vicious, before Harvey could even get a word in. Louis can't help feel proud he'd been the first one to step in and take control of the situation for Mike instead of Harvey. But as he looks at the patient's mentor, he realizes his big mouth and reckless emotions must have run away with him again, because Harvey is glaring angrily at him instead of looking grateful.

Turning back to the nurse, Harvey says, "Excuse him, he's just worried about Mike. I'd like to speak with Dr. Rosenthal though. Is he on his way now?"

The nurse, who had bristled when Louis had spoken to her, softens unsurprisingly to Harvey's charming tone. "Yes, he's on duty now and will be around in a moment sir."

"Good," Harvey says. "And call me Harvey. Meanwhile what can we do to help him?" He gestures toward Mike, whose eyes are now closed but is still shifting uncomfortably, not quite asleep.

"Well, he shouldn't be having so many visitors at a time," the nurse says cautiously, she looks around uncomfortably at the room and three extra people in it.

Harvey still has the room though and says, "Thank you," he pauses to look at her name tag, "Claire. We'll be leaving soon. I just want to speak with Dr. Rosenthal then I'll be on my way." He flashes a charming smile. It has the only effect Louis has ever known it to have.

"Well since you are already here, I guess it's fine for you to stay with him. But please let him rest," Claire the nurse, relents. She makes to leave. "I'll make sure Dr. Rosenthal is on his way, and I'll tell him you want to speak with him as well."

Harvey nods, smiling and she leaves. Louis turns on him then and says, "What the hell, Harvey?" at the same time Rachel says, "Thank you Harvey."

Rachel and Louis both look awkwardly confused at each other before Louis turns back to Harvey and says, "Why'd you have to kiss the nurse's ass? Now they're not gonna take Mike's health seriously."

"Uh, if you didn't notice, I _saved_ that situation and she went to make sure the doctor got here faster."

Louis is annoyed. He didn't like it when a job wasn't done properly and if he or his friends or family were paying for something, he'd like the service they were supposed to get to be top notch and on the highest priority of the service provider.

"They should have taken proper care of him, so she wouldn't have had to call the doctor in the first place!" Louis says to Harvey in much the same way he'd tell one of the associates at the bullpen they might as well quit if they were going to be incompetent at their job.

Harvey bristles but does not match Louis' shouting tone. "It wasn't their fault his health dipped, it's his illness and it would have happened anyway. She just said this was normal."

"Well of course she'd say that, she won't admit to her incompetence or that of this hospital's staff," Louis says in a "duh" tone.

Harvey jaw is working a bit harder than usual and Louis knows Harvey's pissed but is trying to rein it in. "Look Louis, I know you're worried about Mike, but I know Dr. Rosenthal personally and I know he's giving Mike the best care possible. So don't accuse anyone of incompetence. They are professionals and they know what they're doing and what to do next better than you ever will because you are a lawyer not a doctor. So let them do their jobs."

"Guys," Rachel clears her throat. "Do you think you could take this outside?" They both turn to look at her and she nods in the direction of Mike, who has apparently fallen asleep though the expression on his face is still pained. Both Louis and Harvey look down sheepishly.

"Sorry," Louis says clearing his throat. "We're done." Harvey rolls his eyes.

Rachel soften towards him though and says to Louis, "Look Louis it's really touching how concerned you are for Mike, but everything here's been taken care of. Dr. Rosenthal even arranged for Mike to be put in this nice room, and the nurses have been checking on him regularly. We're really glad you came but there's nothing any of us can do now but wait Mike's health to clear."

Louis nods, subdued. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to wait for his doctor too. Just have a few questions." He looks up at both Rachel and Harvey for permission. He's surprised to find Harvey's expression is now more amused than angry or pissed and he sighs in relief when Harvey nods.

Rachel says quietly, "Of course Louis. But let's let Mike rest."

Thirty minutes later Louis and Harvey are standing outside Mike's room talking to his doctor after his examination of Mike. The doctor explains that he wants to run more tests but that right now it just looks like the infection in Mike's lungs that's causing the pneumonia is merely aggressively responding to the medicine which caused the sudden dip in his health. The quick changes in his body's equilibrium were likely what caused Mike's fever to rise and the vomiting as well. He would be given a higher dosage but they could also change the medicine altogether depending on what they find tomorrow. Louis asks, why tomorrow and the doctor tells him they need to make Mike rest before running any tests.

Harvey asks some questions too and the doctor explains, they go on like this for a few more minutes until both Harvey and Louis are satisfied with the answers. The doctor then excuses himself and Harvey and Louis go back to the room to say goodbye to Rachel, and Mike if he was awake (he wasn't).

As Harvey and Louis walk to the parking lot Harvey turns to him. "Look Louis, I know you just want to make sure Mike's fine, but there's no need to fly off the handle with the hospital staff." Harvey's voice is gentle and not scolding or condescending which surprises Louis a bit.

"I know, Harvey. I know they're doing their jobs and everything. But I just don't want to take any chances. I thought I was doing okay health-wise when I had a heart attack. So I just…" he trails off not really sure he wants to explain his feelings to Harvey.

Thankfully Harvey doesn't push him to. Instead he places a hand on Louis's shoulder and says, "I know. But Mike will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Mike and if anyone can pull of the impossible, it's him." Though that doesn't make much sense, Louis does find it comforting because he knows it's true too.

"He's tougher than he looks," Harvey adds with a wink.

They part ways and Louis finds his heart a bit lighter at Harvey's words and Rachel's gratitude. He had always felt like the outsider in the group even though he considered them family. Harvey was always gonna be the kid who got picked first and Louis was always going to be the one picked last. But with what he just witnessed Louis realizes that doesn't matter. He isn't an outsider, he just has a different role to play in their little mismatched herd. He guessed that wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wrote this chapter before Season 5 came back, and now that I've seen Episode 11 I'm glad I wrote Louis this way because (SPOILERS for S5E11) what he did seems to be consistent with my character profile of him here. At least the way I see it, it is. I hope you think so too. Like I said earlier, there were no jokes or light banter moments in that episode but I did love that the lightest part was the LOTR reference. Being called Samwise is a bigger compliment than being likened to Frodo too! (Raise your hands if you are Tolkienheads like me) Anyway just saying, it makes me happy and just had to share.  
**

 **Ooh! Speaking of references...the past few chapters have a few Marvel references, kudos if you spotted them and let me know if you did too! It's always fun to share more than one fandom with others, right?**

 **Okay so I haven't finished the next chapter though I'm halfway through (I think). But that means I don't know when I'll be able to post next. I will try to hurry of course. We're nearing the end too. Probably two or three more chapters left after the 9th which I'm currently writing. So thanks for sticking with me and do stick around for the next story. I may post a preview of it after this story, so stay tuned! :)**


	9. Ch 9: In Which Mike Makes Harvey Cave

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suits nor the song, _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ by Marvin Gaye**

 **A/N: So I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I really wanted to post this before Episode 13 came out but alas I was too busy with a work project. But I've finally finished chapter 9 and so I'm posting it now. Still haven't seen Episode 13 though. But I hope this'll hold you all 'til Episode 14 (I can't believe the season's almost ending again!).**

 **And now without further ado I give you Mike...who is bringing some feels and lots of bromance for you all..**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: In Which Mike Makes Harvey Cave**

 **Mike POV**

To say Mike was having a bad day, would not only be obvious but would also be a total understatement. With the swift decline of his health, that was to be expected of course. And it was just day one. To Mike's fever ridden mind however, it had seemed like ages since he'd woken up in the middle of the night coughing himself hoarse. He didn't remember much after getting up and deciding to sleep on the couch, worried Rachel would catch what he had thought was just a bad case of the flu from him.

He knew Rachel had told him to do some things and he'd complied. He knew she was doing those things because she was taking care of him but he didn't bother to follow all the details. Then she'd insisted on the hospital after he'd thrown up. He knew he put up a fight about that though he couldn't really remember what he'd reasoned. He knew he probably hadn't given a good argument though because they did go to the hospital at one point.

The hospital itself was pretty blurry. He remembered all that white in the waiting room stinging his eyes and leaning against Rachel's shoulder to shield his eyes from it. He remembered the relief of the doctor's exam room which had dimmer lights. Or had he requested them to draw the blinds? He didn't remember checking in though. He wondered if he'd blacked out or something in the exam room or if he really just couldn't remember.

He did remember waking up to a painful chest and something over his face that felt like it was smothering him. Ironically that was the oxygen mask which was supposed to help him breathe better. He told someone he thought was his mother (because she had soft hands that stroked his hair and a soft soothing voice and was by his bedside while he was feeling sick) that the mask was uncomfortable then slipped back into the darkness again.

The darkness didn't last long though because the feverish dreams came again. He dreamt about his grandmother and about showing her the apartment he'd bought her. In that weird way that dreams are, he knew she was dead yet somehow it felt like he was back on that day. The day she'd died when he was supposed to give her the apartment. It felt like he'd been given a second chance to let her know just how much he loved her and how grateful he was for everything she'd done for him.

The next time he'd woken up, he felt a little better and much more lucid. Rachel looked happy to see he was awake and that his mind was clearer, giving Mike the impression he'd said some things when he was out of it. She updated him on his condition because he couldn't remember what the doctor had said and why he had to be admitted. Apparently it wasn't just a flu but there was fluid in his lungs caused by pneumonia. He wondered how it had gotten bad so fast, but Rachel didn't have much of an explanation other than that he'd been tired all week and even gotten wet in the rain during the weekend. She then proceeded to offhandedly blame herself for sending him on those errands and not making sure he got enough rest. He'd dismissed it immediately telling her it was no one's fault especially not hers.

Then she'd made him try to eat, telling him about Donna's visit during lunch. He still wasn't hungry and declined the food but she kept insisting and soon they were arguing when Harvey came in.

Harvey's visit put him in a better mood and he decided he could eat if only to keep up his strength if he wanted to go see the game with Harvey come next weekend. Harvey really did know how to motivate him. Despite his lightened mood, he soon felt tired and both Rachel and Harvey urged him to sleep.

The next thing he knew he was hearing Louis' voice. He was talking about how they were his family. _That was sweet,_ Mike thought and let Louis know it. They told him to go back to sleep but the reason he'd woken up in the first place—a growing discomfort in his chest—only seemed to be getting worse. He soon felt dizzy and Louis was talking about his sweat glands and that was not a good combination. He was hit by a sudden wave of nausea and before he could stop it the soup he'd just eaten came back up. Thankfully somebody had put a bed pan in front of him, saving the sheets from the mess.

Now he was back in the haze again but something was over his face. He lifted his hand to feel it as he felt a tickle crawling up his throat. He felt a cough crawling up his throat and the strong urge to release it. But he felt the thing over his face was smothering him like he couldn't breathe let alone cough. He felt his warm breath against his face as he groaned. Then he couldn't hold it in any longer and gave in to the coughing fit. It turned out he could cough even with something over his nose and mouth, it just gave him even more discomfort. Then suddenly he felt relief as his nose and mouth were freed from the trap even as he continued to cough.

His coughs were dry and itchy at first then they turned wet and a bit painful. Someone leaned him forward and patted his back as he coughed up phlegm into something put in front of him. The fit was over soon but he was left gasping for air. Something was put over his mouth and nose again and he felt himself being laid back down. He tried to protest and remove what they'd put on his face but he felt so weak and soon he succumbed again to the darkness.

* * *

Mike opens his eyes slowly, just as his senses begin to work slowly too. First he hears the soft beeping sound. Next he smells the stingy scent of antiseptic. As he opens his eyes all he sees is fuzzy white blankness. As his eyes begin to focus he feels the bone deep tiredness emanating from the rest of his body and a strangely removed sense that he was not in his own bed. His eyes having adjusted to the light, he realizes the blank white ceiling he's staring at is indeed not his own. His sense of time is skewed too. He feels like it's been days since he last went to bed and he can't tell if he should be getting up for work or if it's the weekend or if he just had a nap and it's the middle of the day.

 _Something's wrong_ , he thinks. He knew he was definitely not waking up to a normal situation. As his senses and mind clear he begins to remember and realize where he is.

 _Right. Hospital. Pneumonia. Great,_ he thinks again. And just as he realizes this his traitorous body confirms it's true by letting him feel the pain it's actually in. Much like how a cartoon character falls once it realizes it's floating on air.

His chest is tight and his bones sort of ache with an exhaustion that weighs him down and a deep sense of weakness he can feel emanating from his body. Also his throat and head are sore and his nose feels raw and stuffy. He draws a deep breath in and he realizes there is an oxygen mask over his face again.

Groaning in pain and discomfort he turns his head to the side, hoping to find his fiancé there to give him some comfort. He's naturally surprised to find the figure sitting by his bed is far from feminine. As his vision is refocusing he sees the figure move towards him and concerned brown eyes swim into his view. Just not the concerned brown eyes of his fiancé though. _Obviously._

"Harvey?" he rasps.

"Hey buddy, how you doin'? Did you need something?" Harvey says in a gentle tone Mike doesn't think he's ever heard him use. Oddly, it doesn't sound foreign on the man though.

Mike lifts his hand to his face to remove the oxygen mask. But Harvey gently pulls his wrist to stop him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, kid. You're not out of the woods yet."

Mike sighs in exasperation, fogging up the mask. "But I can't talk with it," he whines. Harvey smirks at his tone and releases his wrist.

"Fine," he says, "I won't tell if you won't." Mike smiles weakly and removes the mask. He shuffles around a bit, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"You want me to raise the bed?" Harvey asks and Mike nods.

Mike closes his eyes while Harvey pushes the button that makes the upper half of the bed rise because he's still dizzy. He opens them again less than a minute later when Harvey stops, satisfied with the angle of the bed. Harvey then sits back down in the chair and looks at his protégé expectantly.

Mike, a little uncomfortable with his boss' gaze, clears his throat.

"What's going on, Harvey? Where's Rachel?"

"She stepped out for a while to have coffee with Donna. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, it's fine. I was just…wondering."

Harvey nods and they sit in silence for a bit. Until Mike decides to ask what's been bugging him since he woke up.

"What day is it?" he says breathily. Harvey doesn't answer him right away but stands and puts the mask back on him, giving him a pointed look for good measure to stop any protests Mike was about to make.

"It's Friday. It's been two days since you were admitted. You were out most of yesterday and from what I gather not really coherent the times you were awake. Do you remember any of this?"

Mike removes the mask before he responds and Harvey has the grace not to stop him this time. "I know I was admitted. I remember you coming by and Louis coming by. After that it's a bit hazy," he shrugs.

"Yeah I think that was when your fever spiked. You had them all worried for a bit, though the doctor said it was normal. They ran some tests the day after though and switched your meds since it turns out the infection was aggressively responding to the medicine and your body was having some kind of allergic reaction. At least that's how I understand it went down."

Harvey says all of this like he's heard it so many times, like evidence he'd reviewed a dozen times over for a case and was now presenting before a judge and/or jury. But he doesn't look at Mike directly. In fact he seems uncomfortable, like he's actually ashamed of knowing so much detail about something that isn't a case…or a woman.

Having worked closely with Harvey, Mike knows how the guy researches something. He's thorough but he's not always all about getting info from a book or some documents. Harvey's style is _'press 'til it hurts'_. Which makes Mike wonder how many times Harvey had pressed the doctor for every detail on Mike's condition. He also wonders how much time Harvey has spent here since he'd been admitted. But he decides to table those questions for later.

"Oh," is all Mike says at first in response to Harvey's report. He's about to let his observations slide without comment, but he can't let this one go. This type of teasing is sort of their thing after all. And if Harvey's style is _'press 'til it hurts'_ , Mike's is a modified version of ' _bug 'til they cave'_. He smirks a bit at Harvey before he says, "Had _them_ worried huh? Admit it Harvey you were worried too."

"Nah," Harvey says unperturbed (like he'd been anticipating Mike's rebuttal), "You're not my associate anymore so it's not like I'd have a lot of paperwork to go through. I wouldn't even need to find a replacement. So I've been sitting pretty this whole time." Harvey leans back smugly. The expression on his face says two can play at the game of Mike getting Harvey to admit he cares.

They stare at each other intently, as if they were in a poker match. Both expressing determination and a playful challenge to the other that they wouldn't back down. They did this all the time. For no reason at all. Mike never had any siblings but he figures this is what it feels like to have one. It's not all that mushy brotherly love but not exactly sibling rivalry. Just bugging each other for fun…or to prove a point.

The stare down lasts only about a minute before they both burst out laughing…until Mike coughs. Harvey stands and calmly rubs his friend's back before putting the oxygen mask back on.

"I don't think laughter's the best medicine for you right now, kid," Harvey smirks. Mike just rolls his eyes. _He probably thinks he won this round,_ Mike thinks. Harvey has the grace to drop their little match for later though and goes back to his chair.

"Well since you can't talk, how 'bout we just watch some TV 'til your girlfriend gets back?"

But as Harvey flips the TV on Mike says something from behind the mask. Harvey can't make it out though because of the mask. "What's that?" he says.

Mike draws the mask down again, takes a breath and says, "I said, 'she's my fiancé not my girlfriend and if I'm not your associate anymore and no longer a reflection of you, then why _are_ you here?"

The longish sentence leaves Mike panting slightly but it doesn't stop the smugness from seeping into his words.

Harvey doesn't roll his eyes at him this time though. Instead he deadpans, "Stop endangering your health to try and prove that I care, kid," without batting an eyelash.

Mike sighs in defeat for now and asks the time.

"It's six thirty five," Harvey answers him standing up. "You were asleep for twenty hours and even when you were awake you were delirious." He replaces the mask on Mike's face. "Which means you still need your rest. Now don't take this off again unless you need to ask for something."

Mike sighs again but complies. For all of five minutes he watches Harvey channel surf before he says, "But why are you here?" his tone isn't mocking anymore though just genuinely curious with a hint of guilt. He knows Harvey rarely leaves the office earlier than this and if ever he does, it's because he has a date or there's a game on or he has some other important thing to do.

Harvey turns to look at him. From the look in his eyes Mike thinks Harvey's actually gonna be honest. He opens his mouth to answer then closes it again, seeming to change his mind. "It was a slow day at work. And Rachel needed a break," he shrugs.

Mike nods, slightly disappointed and turns away. He'd like to point out that that didn't really answer his question but he realizes he didn't really ask any specific question. Technically Harvey _did_ answer his question. He just thought Harvey would hear the unvoiced one. He doesn't wanna play anymore though so he decides not to say anything else and just take the answer. But then Harvey speaks again.

"Mike," he begins gently and somehow Mike just knows he's not going to answer the "why" part of his question literally but give the actual reason for being here in a rare moment of Harvey Specter honesty.

"You know I'd always come for you when you're in trouble, right?"

Mike just stares at him for a while before he slowly brings his hand up to remove the mask again. With a grave expression he says, "Are you going to break into song now?"

For about half a second Harvey looks at him like he's delirious. "What?" he says incredulously.

Mike smirks and sing songs, " _Cause there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough to keep me from getting to you, babe."_ Which makes Harvey snort.

"Shut up, you're a terrible singer," he says, but he's still smiling.

"Kinda hard to sing with a respiratory disease y'know?" Mike says defensively.

"Which is why you shouldn't even try," Harvey smirks.

"Well you started it," Mike accuses, teasingly.

Harvey rolls his eyes at him. "Man, I hope Rachel comes back soon, you're being insufferable, and not in the way sick people usually are."

"Wow Harvey, that is harsh even for you. What do you have against sick people?" Mike says and it would have been touché if he didn't have to cough right after saying it.

Harvey stands and pours him a glass of water while Mike tries to breathe through the coughing fit. He feels Harvey gently rub his back and murmur, "Easy, easy. You're okay. Just breathe, kid."

When it's finally done Harvey gives him the water, sternly saying, "Slowly." Mike just obeys then leans back when he's done. Harvey takes the glass from him and replaces the mask. Even with his eyes drooping from exhaustion Mike can see Harvey's worried expression.

It's not an expression Harvey wears a lot but it's something Mike's familiar with. Sure, the confident, cocky, fearless Harvey Specter is the one anyone who's met him would recognize. Mike's familiar with that version too. But since the beginning he's been on the behind-the-scenes side of that façade. Not that it's really a façade actually. Harvey was genuinely confident and definitely cocky and his fearlessness is the driving factor to all those traits.

For sure Mike had witnessed that fearlessness even in the face of their most dangerous circumstances. Harvey had been calm and cool as a cucumber when Jessica had found out about the secret, he didn't bat an eyelash at those goons who'd threatened Trevor and by extension, Mike. And when the SEC had taken Mike he'd walked in there and bailed him out like it was just another day at work. Yes, Harvey was fearless and confident. But Mike knew that didn't mean he was uncaring or unfeeling.

Ironically, the reason Mike knows Harvey's worried expression so well is because he'd seen it directed at him a hundred or so times. But that's not the odd part (especially when one considered the circumstances of their acquaintance—that worrying _thing_ hanging over their heads). No, the odd part was that Harvey's worry over Mike usually showed in the small mundane stuff. Not the big career or life threatening moments. But in the everyday moments of vulnerability.

Mike saw Harvey's worry in those small moments. When Mike got on his bike, he saw Harvey's worry. He saw it when Mike would come to work sick or when he had stayed at the office all night and not gone home. He saw it when he'd shown up at Harvey's door after he'd gotten in a fight with Logan. And occasionally he saw it when Mike bit off more than he could chew—literally and figuratively, like when he'd gone up against Harvey with Gillis or talked to Fortsman.

So yeah, Mike was definitely acquainted with Harvey Specter's worry. But somehow, seeing his mentor worry didn't make him scared. It didn't make him see or think less of the man. Quite the opposite actually. Because seeing Harvey's worry didn't just mean he was human. It meant he would do anything to protect those he cared about.

So Mike was always glad to be on the receiving end of Harvey's worry. Not because of the risk they were taking everyday with his secret. But because he knew he could count on Harvey to help him even through the smallest of troubles. Because it proved who Harvey really was to Mike. He wasn't just his mentor or his boss: he was his older brother. For a guy with no family, that definitely wasn't half bad.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. For those of you asking for more Mike-Harvey moments and for some bromance, I hope I delivered. Next chapter _might_ be Harvey, though I won't make any promises since I haven't started it yet and well, sometimes things don't go as planned but ******still** turn out ok. Like this chapter, I actually had other things that were going to happen in mind but ended up with that Harvey worrying thing and I think it was much better than what I had planned...so yay! Which is why I make no promises on the next chapter and when it will be out. I will say this though, _IF_ by episode 14 I'm unable to finish and post the next chapter I'll give you guys a limited time preview of my next Suits fic with a toddler Mike and his parents. I can promise you that! ;)**

 **Again, thanks for reading...you are all awesome! :)**


	10. Ch 10: In Which Harvey Helps Mike Out

**Hey guys! Well, we're back to the story now, for real. Sorry this chapter took a while. I actually had most of it written already before Episode 15 came out but I wasn't sure it was ready to be published just yet, hence I delayed putting it up so I could review and edit some more. Even editing took a while because I was really busy with work and personal stuff. I think I mentioned before that February always tends to be a busy month for me-and it's the shortest! It being a Leap Year and all was extra busy because that means my dad had a birthday and people make a big deal out of it and I had to prepare of course...so over all, yeah it's been really hectic these past few weeks. BUT thank you all for your patience and for continuing to read. This turned out slightly different than I thought it would, but I am finally happy with it now.**

 **Now withour further ado...Here's more fluff and bromance with Harvey and Mike!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: In Which Harvey Helps Mike Out...Again**

 **Harvey POV**

Harvey looked at his sleeping associate…or rather, former associate. He had to get used to that. It was so weird especially since they had never expected it to happen from the moment he hired Mike and even more so when Jessica found out. Then they knew it definitely _couldn't_ happen. But here they were, Mike was a Junior Partner at Pearson Specter Litt still with their secret hanging over their heads. Sometimes Harvey wonders what he got himself into. Taking the risk was one thing, but getting attached to said risk was another. Harvey never really minded the risk in the first place.

At first he didn't think they'd make it this far or even just far enough before Mike got bored and would want to quit or something. The kid _did_ have a sketchy background after all and was still a pothead bike messenger when they first met, despite the fact that he had an IQ higher than most of the population (Harvey himself included, not that he'd ever admit it out loud). There had to have been a reason the whiz kid couldn't get or keep a steady white collar job.

But then as they began to work together Harvey saw something he never thought he'd see in another lawyer, much less a fake lawyer—true love and passion for the law. Mike was a smart kid who'd taken a few detours in life; and much to Harvey's annoyance he also had a bleeding heart which he wore on his sleeve where everyone could easily see it. But what amazed Harvey was how much fight this kid had. And it wasn't just the born-and-raised-practically-on-the-streets kind of fight. It's like someone had given this kid a reason that would never run out.

Harvey knew the initial reason Mike wanted to be a lawyer was because of his parents. But he didn't just want vengeance or even justice for that. He had this strange, unbreakable faith in the law (which ironically he had to break every day to practice). Harvey had realized this when they'd worked on getting Clifford Danner out. And just like that he knew this pothead kid he'd hired was gonna stick it through. Looking back he thought that's probably what it felt like for Jessica when she saw in Harvey what no one else saw: potential. But also passion enough to take on the world.

So he stuck his neck out for the kid time and time again. He was his responsibility for one thing and if Harvey were honest, he also enjoyed the challenge the secret brought. Both in keeping it and using it to bend others to his will, like Jessica. But he wasn't just protecting Mike for his own sake but for the kid's as well. Harvey honestly didn't know how this would all end. But he did know his pup had a bright future ahead of him. And he'd be damned if he let a little _technicality_ get in the way of that. Or a little sickness for that matter.

Harvey smirked and shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? Indeed. He turned around and decided to watch some TV with the subtitles on instead of the sound so Mike could sleep while he waited for Donna and Rachel to return. They had only been gone about twenty minutes before Mike had woken up, so he expected it to be a while before they came back. Harvey scoffed. Typical, the girls leave and Mike wakes up and is annoying to deal with, at that. Though if he were honest, he was glad the kid was lucid and coherent rather than delirious. He's never admit how relieved he'd felt when the kid had opened his eyes and they hadn't looked as glazed as before.

Harvey takes one more glance at the kid. He hasn't moved an inch. Which Harvey is glad for of course. The kid needs his rest and Harvey really hopes he gets it. He'd been over a few times over the past day and a half and Mike had not looked good. He'd never admit it, but Harvey couldn't stand seeing Mike that way, weak and half out of his mind with the fever, coughing himself hoarse. It's why whenever he'd been over he'd demanded to see the doctor and keep updated on Mike's condition. Rachel had laughed at how he's practically cross examined the doctor _he'd_ recommended. Harvey would never admit he'd done it not just because he was really worried, but also because he couldn't stand seeing Mike suffer.

Still he had meant what he said to Louis the other day. Mike was tougher than he looked and he always beat the insurmountable odds. This wasn't even a rare untreatable disease, it was just pneumonia. They had caught it early and it was the 21st century. Mike was gonna be fine. He just hoped the kid didn't suffer too much before he got better.

It's thirty minutes later and Harvey's beginning to wonder what became of Rachel and Donna when he hears a groan coming from the bed. He turns to see Mike shuffling out of it.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

Mike struggles to get up but can't seem to untangle himself from the blankets. He's also pulling at his IV and Harvey sees a little bit of blood begin to leak out from where the needle was put in his skin. He quickly goes to help the kid.

"Hey easy there Mike, you're pulling on the IV. What are you trying to do?" he asks again.

Mike stops struggling and petulantly removes his oxygen masks. He sighs and looks at Harvey before looking away again, obviously embarrassed.

"I need to pee," he says quietly.

"Oh," is all Harvey says at first. He draws a breath before he speaks again, trying to quell the awkwardness.

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Harvey says, unable to resist making a _Jurassic Park_ reference. Also, he thought the joke would sort of help in quelling the awkwardness. However Mike's still a bit out of it and doesn't comment at his joke or make a quippy comeback like usual. Harvey clears his throat deciding not to make any more jokes and just get this all overwith. "Let's get you up then," he says flatly.

He lowers the bar on the bedside and helps Mike out. Once the kid is perched on the side of the bed ready to stand, Harvey positions himself so he can support Mike and hold the IV pole for him. Mike gets up shakily and Harvey hovers close enough to catch him but doesn't touch him.

Mike gestures that he's okay and begins to walk. Harvey follows gingerly grabbing the IV pole and keeping it at the right distance from Mike, taking painstaking baby steps with him this way until they reach the bathroom.

Once inside, Mike says, "I can take it from here, thanks." And Harvey leaves him and closes the door but waits right outside in case the kid falls over or something. Nothing happens for a couple of minutes until he hears the toilet flush. He hears the tap running and the doorknob turning and stands aside. When Mike emerges he takes the IV again and helps Mike back to the bed. He tucks him in and hands him the oxygen mask but Mike doesn't take it.

"Mike," he says, using his 'reproving with a hint of rational' voice that he uses on clients who want to make a stupid move; adding a pointed look for good measure. Mike stares back defiantly.

"Look kid, I know you hate it but you have to put it on. It'll help you get better." Mike still doesn't budge. _Stubborn kid._ Harvey sighs and goes over to the bedside table. He pours a glass of water and swipes something off the table before heading back to Mike. The kid is frowning at him now but not angrily. Rather, he's looking curiously at his mentor trying to guess his next move.

Harvey hands him the water. "Here, drink this." Mike looks at him suspiciously one more time but takes the water and gulps it down. Harvey's guess had been right, apparently he was really thirsty. When Mike's done with the water he hands him the other thing: the Chap Stick he brought the other day. Mike raises his eyebrow but silently takes it.

"It'll help," Harvey says confidently. Mike dabs it on his lips then hands it back to Harvey. Harvey can tell from his expression the Chap Stick and the water have both given him some sort of relief but he can also see as Mike's expression shifts from relieved to stubborn, meaning he's gearing up to make another argument. His next words come out whinier than what he'd normally use in court or at a deposition though.

"Do I really have to?" he says petulantly. "I know it helps but it feels so stifling. Especially when I'm awake."

"So go back to sleep," Harvey says reasonably. "You don't have to keep me company while I'm here kid. That's what the TV's for."

"I don't wanna sleep," Mike says, sounding like he's five and Harvey rolls his eyes. But he's dealt with stubborn opponents who wouldn't budge in his line of work and he's definitely dealt with stubborn little brothers before, so he remains unfazed. His tone, when he speaks, suggests a compromise however.

"Fine. If you won't sleep, will you eat?"

Mike seems to think about it before he answers. "I'm not really hungry, but I guess I could eat." He shrugs weakly, still pouting. Harvey shakes his head.

"You can pick anything you want kid and I'll let you keep the mask off. _But_ afterwards we're gonna have the doctor get a look at you and _then_ we'll see if you can keep the mask off for good. How's that sound?"

Mike sighs heavily, obviously defeated. "Where'd you learn to be such a good lawyer?" he says and that makes Harvey laugh.

"This place called Law School. You should try it sometime."

This time Mike laughs. He coughs a bit but it doesn't turn in to a fit. "Fine, you win."

They end up getting a pizza, stuffed crust of course but Mike's only nibbling on his first slice while Harvey's already on his second as they watch a game on TV.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Mike asks suddenly during a break in the game.

"About what?" Harvey says, turning to look at Mike.

"About taking me to the game…and about MJ being there."

Harvey chuckles. "Of course I did kid. But like I said, you have to be well enough to go. If the doctor says you can't at that point, we're following his orders."

Mike scoffs. "Since when do you follow anyone's orders?"

"Since they're sensible and for _your_ own good. Besides even if you can't go, who says _I_ can't?"

Mike's eyes go wide. "You wouldn't! Man you are cruel Harvey."

"Hey I already bought the tickets, why let them go to waste if you can't go?"

"But it's just cruel to taunt me with them if you're gonna go without me." Mike pouts.

Harvey smirks at him and says, "I wasn't taunting, I was just giving you an incentive. And like I said, the other ticket is yours as long as you are well enough to go. So if you really wanna go I suggest you get better in the next twenty four hours."

Mike sighs heavily. "That's not really in my control."

"Never stopped you before," Harvey shrugs nonchalantly, turning back to the TV. He can sense Mike's about to say something else so he cuts the kid off.

"Now shut up and eat or I'll put that oxygen mask back on you."

He's not looking at Mike but from the sigh he hears from the kid, Harvey can tell he's pouting. After a moment he can hear Mike chewing, however and he smirks smugly.

"You know you suck as hospital company," Mike whines again. "When's Rachel getting back?" Harvey can tell the kid's still pouting but there's no real venom in his voice. Mike always does this when Harvey gives him something relatively hard to do. He kicks and screams and throws tantrums but in the end he gets the job done. Harvey's sure this time will be no different and that they'll get to watch the game next Sunday.

"Well judging by her long absence I think we can assume it is _you_ who is terrible company and not me. Guess she wanted to enjoy her freedom a bit longer," Harvey turns to smirk at Mike.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious," Mike rolls his eyes before coughing again. This time it turns into a fit and Harvey stands to help him.

There's not much he can do but rub Mike's back and pour him a glass of water and wait 'til the fit is over.

"Ow," Mike gasps when he's done. Harvey silently hands him the water. Mike's hand is shaking as he takes it and that worries Harvey.

"You okay?" he asks, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice. Mike just shrugs.

"As okay as I can be, Harvey," Mike says hoarsely. He gives the older lawyer a weak smile.

"Well I'm still calling you're doctor. 'Bout time he had another look at you anyway." Harvey says already dialing Dr. Rosenthal.

"Harvey, I'm fine. You don't have to do that. He'll check me up when he checks me up." Harvey ignores him and tries to put the oxygen mask on Mike's face again with one hand, the other holding his phone to his ear, but Mike bats it away. Harvey doesn't force it on him though as he's already on the phone.

"Hello?" he hears the doctor's voice after a few rings.

"Hi Dr. Rosenthal, this is Harvey. I'm calling because I'm here in the hospital with Mike Ross. He woke up about an hour ago and we were wondering if you could do aquick check up an update us on his recovery."

The doctor tells him he'll stop by in a few minutes and after Harvey thanks him he hangs up. He looks up from his phone to see Mike looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Harvey says. Mike smiles and he knows what's coming.

"You so care," he says. His expression isn't really teasing this time though. It's more thoughtful.

"Well I'm innocent until proven guilty," Harvey says. "And I'm only guilty if I actually admit to anything."

"The evidence isn't in your favor though," Mike says. Harvey just smiles and shrugs at him.

"But you're not such terrible company," Mike adds quietly. Harvey knows this is his way of thanking him.

"Anytime, kid," he says and means it. What were brothers for, after all?

* * *

 **There, so I hope you enjoyed that. We are almost at the end of this story. That being said it might take a while to wrap things up. I hope those of you who were able to read the preview to my other story enjoyed that too. If you read it, let me know what you think. If you didn't, don't worry I'll post the preview again when this story ends for real. I'm excited in continuing that story though I have already written more than what I previously posted, because it's got kid Mike and his parents. :)  
**

 **Also on a side note, I can't believe the season's almost over again! That last episode (Ep15) was great and I was ecstatic when they referenced the Clifford Danner case because I had written my reference to it even before the episode came out. So many feels in the episode though and I'm expecting so much more to come. Mike's closing argument sounded so much like a "With great power comes great responsibility" speech too, proving yet again that Suits is really just a Marvel AU in which Tony Stark and Peter Parker are lawyers, IMO. Haha! Leave a comment of you agree...or even if you don't. Either way thanks for reading and look forward to seeing you at the next chapter. Bye for now!**


	11. Ch 11: In Which Mike Mends Some Meanings

**A/N: Hi All! I'm back and I just want to say I am SO SO SORRY this came so late. Trust me it should have and _would_ have been posted 2 weeks ago but I accidentally deleted about two thirds of it! It was terrible. **

**What happened was I wanted it to go on for a bit longer but then I decided I couldn't stretch the chapter anymore and it was fine where it ended. So I had the document open while I worked and I dunno for some reason just a huge chunk must've gotten highlighted and then _deleted._ I noticed it too late after it auto-saved probably. Anyway I couldn't bring it back or find that deleted chunk anywhere (except in my brain) and I wanted to cry so bad after trying everything. Anyway it's a good thing I _had_ written it way before that day and had gone over it several times, re-reading and editing. I had decided the night before that I would publish it so I re-read it again. In other words it was still fresh in my brain, the flow of the chapter, more or less. Still I wish I had Mike's memory, it would have really come in handy. So I spent the next 2 weeks squeezing the re-writing of this chapter in between my work and my life. So that's why it took so long. I've been busy too and I kept going back because I kept feeling like I missed something. To those who watch _Jane the Virgin_ and saw that episode when her laptop got wrecked after she had written a story, well that was basically me when this happened. Jane was encouraged to find a new story and she did, and I sort of was able to add more meat into this I think. Still I mourn for the lost words because I know I missed a few. So the tone and direction of this chapter became slightly different from the original but it more or less stayed on course and I'm still happy with it. **

**Sorry for that long story. I just wanted you to know what happened and that I have not neglected this story and have every intent of following through. I put in a little Jurassic Park reference in the last chapter btw. I wanted to add movie-quoting to this story in true Suits style. The last 6 episodes (of Season 5) barely had any light moments where the cast exchanged references, so I just added that in here. That season finale though, right? Hope this tides you guys over 'til the next chapter and overall that the story stays with you while we wait for our fave characters to return next season (they started shooting already so yay!).** ** **If you forgot anything about _this_ story just browse through the previous chapters and their A/Ns. ****

**And now without further ado, here's your next chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: In Which Mike Mends His Meaning of Family  
**

 **Mike POV**

The doctor comes just as Donna and Rachel get back so everyone is there to hear the update on Mike's health.

After checking his vitals and asking Mike a few questions (at which point both Harvey and Rachel give him pointed looks making sure he answers honestly) the doctor declares Mike no longer needs the oxygen mask but will be outfitted with a nasal cannula for the rest of his stay instead. To which Harvey immediately asks the doctor how long that will be exactly. Although by the look on Rachel's face it looks like he'd only beaten her to asking by a second.

The doctor tells them he'll have to stay for just a couple more days. Mostly to keep him under observation and due to the large doses of medicine he still needs. After that he'll need a few days to a week of resting at home depending on his state upon leaving the hospital.

Mike complains about the amount of time he'll be away from the office but is immediately shut up by the different but equally hostile reactions from Donna, Harvey and Rachel—Donna cuffing him lightly on the back of his head; Harvey giving him the scariest glare he'd ever received from the man and Rachel full on full naming him telling him if he so much as asks about work before he's fully recovered, he would regret sharing a bed with her for at least a month. Rachel's reaction was by far the scariest, not only because of the eerily calm tone she used but the underlying meaning behind her words, gave Mike a newfound fear of his fiancé.

The doctor merely chuckles at this saying it looks like his work with Mike is done as he's sure Mike's recovery will be quick what with the amount of care he's receiving. Rachel and Donna both look pleased by this but Harvey looks slightly uncomfortable at being called out on caring especially by someone outside of their group, who was in no way doing it to tease him. He has the grace not to say anything but blush slightly instead.

Dr Rosenthal then makes to leave, gently reminding everyone in the room that visiting hours were almost over. Rachel could stay of course but both Donna and Harvey agree that they should probably get going. They share an awkward look just then that both Rachel and Mike pretend not to notice.

Mike wonders when they'll ever get back to normal. For sure the new dynamic between them had certainly affected their little group. He understood both Donna's and Harvey's side on the matter too. He knows they have to go through this. Still, it hurts to see two people he cares about at odds with one another. He just hopes one of them will give in soon.

Donna quickly quells the awkwardness then by clearing her throat and declaring it's time she leave but not before she "makes sure you two kids are all set for the rest of your stay here" she tells Mike and Rachel. They both begin to protest, but one look from her shuts them both up. Both having known her long enough, they knew when not to argue. Though one only need know Donna for five minutes to know she was one who would be obeyed.

Donna grabs the paper bag that Mike had noticed her bring in earlier, of one of the chairs, and dumps it on the mobile table in front of him. She begins pulling out the items and explaining each one's use. The items themselves are nothing out of the ordinary for a care package though.

Inside is some more soup for Mike, though since Mike had already eaten, he was allowed to have it re-heated and eat it tomorrow for breakfast or lunch. She carefully puts it away in the mini-fridge to make sure it would keep by then.

Next she pulls out a tube of toothpaste. Somehow Donna knew Rachel had only brought a mini travel tube when they'd checked in and assumed it'd be out by now (she was right of course). Lastly she pulls out an expensive looking box of tea bags. The tea, she explains, would help ease Mike's throat and would serve as a much better alternative to hospital coffee for Rachel, since Donna would "not have either one of them get food poisoning from the terrible beverages they serve here." Ironic though her statement was, they couldn't agree more.

Mike thanks her, making sure to tell her this isn't all necessary. She tells him he's wrong and that everything she does in in fact necessary, before bidding him goodbye and kissing him on his head. She gives Rachel a hug after that and just as she turns to leave, she looks over at Harvey, who had moved to a corner of the room, as far away as possible from Donna's display of Donna-ness. She gives him a small smile and tiny nod which he returns. Mike and Rachel both pretend not to notice again.

Still the small gestures between Harvey and Donna give Mike hope that things will be ok between them eventually. Even If they may not return to normal. One thing good that came of his sickness was that he saw they were more than able to be civil with one another.

After a few minutes Harvey stands (probably giving Donna time to get to the parking lot and in her car) and says it's time for him to be going too. Even if it is technically not a school night, he smirks.

Mike notices how tired Harvey looks just then. He'd seen Harvey tired before for sure. They'd pulled many an all-nighter before and had worked on many cases that would tire anyone out, no matter that they seemed to be part machine. But this was a different kind of tired.

It wasn't the exhausted from work or life tired. It was more like the worried kind of tired. It was the kind of tired Mike remembers his dad had looked sometimes before, when something or someone was threatening his family. Like the way his dad had looked when Mike's grandfather had had a stroke. Or when Mike's mom had miscarried at five weeks when Mike was four. Or when Mike had been invited to take a Mensa test at three. The kind of tired that reaches the eyes. It's a bone-deep tired that weighs heavily on one's soul when someone they care about is in trouble.

Mike wisely decides not to comment on his observations though. What can he say after all? Instead he thanks Harvey for coming by, staying and helping. Harvey simply dips his head in acknowledgement, nonchalantly shrugging off Mike's gratitude. He says goodbye to Rachel who thanks him as well and even gives him a friendly hug. Harvey looks surprised at first before reluctantly going with it and awkwardly patting her on back. Mike laughs at his discomfort and Harvey very maturely flips him the bird.

Just as Harvey reaches the door, he turns around one last time, smiles at Mike and gives him a wink, saying, "Feel better soon, kid." Reminding Mike even more of his father.

* * *

Two days later Mike sits on the edge of his bed, dressed in a hoodie, jeans and sneakers finally ready to leave the dismal hospital room that had housed him for almost a week. It was as nice as hospital rooms go but he was so ready to go home and hopefully soon get back to work.

He takes one more look at his meager belongings making sure he didn't leave anything behind, then goes back to patiently waiting for Donna to come pick him up. Rachel had a test at school today, and Mike didn't want her to miss it on account of him, so he had made her go. Harvey had volunteered to drive him home at first before realizing he had to be at court today as well. Louis had then magnanimously said Donna could take Mike home if she wanted to, before Donna had even asked for permission to do just that. Louis himself was busy with some client meetings, but he didn't really need Donna today.

Mike is snapped out of his musing as he hears a soft knock on the door. He clears his still scratchy throat and hoarsely says, "Come in," picking up his bag and getting ready to go. When he turns to face the door however he's surprised to find Jessica standing there instead of Donna.

"Jessica," he stutters. "What are you doing here?" He wonders if he missed a text or something from Donna, but can't for the life of him come up with an explanation as to why Jessica would sub for Donna in driving him home, even _if_ Donna suddenly couldn't make it. Which was highly unlikely.

"I was visiting a client," Jessica's smooth voice snaps Mike out of his confused reverie. "I heard you were leaving today and thought I'd stop by before you checked out."

"Oh," is all Mike says at first. After a beat he forces himself out of his shock and continues politely. "That's nice of you. Thanks. I was just waiting for Donna."

"Rachel had a test," he adds by way of explanation when Jessica didn't reply. She nods her head but Mike doesn't know if it was simply to acknowledge that she's heard him or to let him know she understood or that she already knew why Donna was picking him up.

"I'm surprised you had the time to stop by," Mike says honestly.

"That's the great thing about being managing _and_ name partner," Jessica says. "I can come and go as I please," she finishes in a smug tone, not unlike a one he'd often heard Harvey use. Mike always thought Harvey talked like that because it was his personality. He realizes now more than ever, his mentor had someone to copy and follow before he became who he was now. This thought amuses Mike and he smirks back at Jessica like he would Harvey.

"I trust you're feeling better now?" Jessica then asks. Mike nods.

"Yeah, much better than when I first came in, definitely. Fever's almost gone in fact," he smiles, it drops when he continues though and even Mike can hear his own disappointment in his next sentence. "The doctor says I have to stay home for a few more days before I get another check up to see if I'm ready for work."

Jessica chuckles softly at Mike's pouting. "I wouldn't want you coming back before you were ready anyway," she says firmly, before adding, "Health-wise at least. I know you'll be bored out of your mind before long." Mike smirks in agreement.

Mike doesn't know what else to say. He feels awkward making small talk to Jessica. While the conversation so far is natural enough, he can't help but feel it's a bit forced. Like when you talk to distant relatives at a reunion just because you have to. Mike and Jessica never had polite conversations about things outside of work. At least not since that dinner she'd taken him to and he'd paid for when he thought she was commending his work, when she had really just found out his secret.

No, with Mike and Jessica it was usually startling moments of brutal honesty or her telling him to get shit done and him telling her how he was gonna get shit done. Just a few weeks prior she'd told him not to accept the promotion to junior partnership before changing her mind; but not without reminding him how much more complicated he made her life.

"I had pneumonia once," Jessica says conversationally, not quite suddenly though her voice does abruptly break the silence, effectively snapping Mike out of his somewhat brooding thoughts.

"I was at Harvard and it was only walking pneumonia, so thankfully I didn't need to be hospitalized. Since my father was a doctor I knew what medicines to take and how to take care of myself. Still it was pretty crappy. But my roommate was there, she looked in on me when she could. It helps in getting better, to have company."

Mike nods at this, understanding. Having company did speed up a recovery. Mike realized how true that was in his case now. He felt this because he had lived a sadly independent and somewhat lonely life as an orphan, and as cliché and dramatic as that sounded it was true in spite of his wonderful Grammy's presence. Even so Mike rarely got sick but when he did get sick he got _really_ sick. Prone to delirium and raging fevers.

But since his parents had died he'd never really had anyone to take care of him when he was sick. Grammy would of course, but she had been old and she'd taken on some jobs to keep Mike well provided for. Mike didn't want to be more of a burden so he'd learned to hide any illness he had from Grammy. Grammy was pretty sharp of course and she would catch on eventually. Still she was just too old, tired and busy to keep track of a growing adolescent boy. He'd learned a few tricks pretty quickly and was able to fool his grandmother plenty of times, provided he hadn't really gotten too sick.

Then he'd moved out and moved in with Trevor. But what with Trevor being Trevor and his usually being out with some girl or eventually, Jenny, he'd never really noticed when Mike was sick until it was too late or if he really had to clean up after him. To be fair to Trevor though, Mike _had_ gotten good at hiding sickness.

Then there was Jenny, but that was short lived and Mike had been able to hide his sickness from her before when she was with Trevor, so it didn't really change much. Besides, he'd been working at the firm by then, at which point there was really no time to be sick.

But then she'd left too. And just when Mike thought he'd have no one left to take care of him if his health ever went south, well, he'd never been proven more wrong.

First, Harvey would send him home when Mike had been running on almost no sleep and mostly caffeine and sugar instead of real food, without Mike having to tell him how he was feeling. Harvey knew when to push him and when not to. Mike knew, even in the early days of their acquaintance if he ever needed help, Harvey would be there for him. Though it sort of went without saying that Harvey would bail Mike out of the big things, Mike also knew Harvey would be there for him even in the small ways, making sure he didn't keel over from the taxing job.

Then there was Donna, who'd silently offer Mike Tylenol or whatever medicine he'd needed before he could even think to ask. She'd also randomly drop by his apartment when it was flu season on a weekend to drop of some fruits and juices rich in Vitamin C that she just so happened to have too much of. Mike knew she would spoil him rotten if she ever got the chance to. All she needed was an excuse to mother him.

Even Louis had shown Mike some care and concern once or twice. Like that time he'd bandaged Mike up after Tess's husband had beaten him up. He'd also randomly give Mike some medicine sometimes when he'd noticed Mike had been holding his head or sniffling too much. Mike would joke that Louis was trying to get him to take drugs again but he'd always appreciated the senior lawyer's kindness.

Of course Rachel had always shown her concern. Even before they started dating and even when he'd been with Jenny, Rachel often asked if he was okay. She seemed to have a sixth sense about Mike even then because she would ask him how he was just when he felt really awful—physically or otherwise—but at the same time felt like just another face in the crowd, lost in the sea of haggard New Yorkers. When they started going out and more so when they started living together she simply took care of him, making sure he stayed healthy or went home when he was tired. She didn't usually ask him straight out if he was sick, having learned early on he had the bad habit of brushing any illness off and was usually irritable about it. She basically took care of him until he admitted he was sick.

Then there was Jessica. He had always felt like he was a thorn in her side and he guessed in a way he was. And it had never been her job to care or look out for sick associates. Basically it was just too far a stretch for her to have anything to do with helping Mike when he was sick except by approving any sick leaves. Yet here she was like she had nothing better to do when she could be running her firm. All just to keep him company because she knew it would make him feel better.

And it did. Jessica was right, sympathy was a great medicine. Because having people who cared about you around definitely sped up anyone's recovery. And Mike could definitely attest to that. Having mostly been left to his own devices when sick, Mike knew how important it was to a recovery to have people around to take care of you. Not just because they made sure you were fed, medicated and hydrated. No the company and care was its own medicine.

It was especially true in this case. The pneumonia had come somewhat suddenly and Mike had no idea how it had gotten bad so fast. The doctor said it was common with pneumonia for patients to brush the oncoming symptoms off as a common cold or stress. Moreover Mike's sickness had likely been compounded by several different factors (his allergies, stress and being out in the rain to name a few). But the doctor had also said given the quick progress of the infection, his recovery should have taken longer.

Yet despite it being initially bad, it had gotten better pretty fast. Mike knew it was more than just the meds that helped in his recovery. But it was his new pseudo-family that he could thank for that, like Jessica had pointed out. Mike could only think of the care he had received from Rachel, Louis, Donna and Harvey as the crucial factor in his recovery.

Mike realized then maybe he was part of Jessica's circle after all; and she a part of his new pseudo-family. She didn't often say anything to acknowledge it—because even when she did praise him it always sounded like it had been forced out of her or like she resented the fact that he deserved it—but she and Mike did have some sort of relationship. And it wasn't the Mexican stand-off type of relationship they seemed to have during high times of pressure and those moments of brutal honesty about the how and why they were in each other's lives. She _was_ his mentor's mentor and he a by-product of a certain philosophy she'd established.

He may have been causing her to break the law everyday he went into work as a lawyer at her firm, but they still did have that shared love of the law—a common passion. And something to protect. Not the secret, mind you. But a common ground for justice. As Mike looks at Jessica standing in his hospital room, he realizes she is capable of not only accepting him and his secret but even having sympathy for him.

He smiles at her realizing this is her silent way of telling him, she is there for him and makes a mental note to try and not be so defensive around her anymore. She looks like she's about to say something more when they both hear a familiar set of heels echo down the hall undoubtedly headed their way.

"Looks like your ride's here," she says knowingly. She stands straighter then. "I should be going."

"Thanks for keeping me company Jessica." He nods in return.

Jessica opens the door before Donna, whose heels they had stopped hearing, can knock. Donna jumps slightly, obviously surprised to see Jessica opening the door, but recovers quickly enough.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" she sounds more amused than surprised.

"I was visiting a client and thought I'd stop by before you took the kid home," she says casually, like it's the most normal thing in the world. "I was just going. And he's already all packed," she gestured with her head toward Mike.

At this cue Donna comes further in, a teasing smile on her face. Mike just knows what's coming next.

"Aw, what a good puppy, already to go," Donna coos at him like she would a baby, teasing him as if he were still the scrawny junior associate he had been when he had become Harvey's and her "puppy". Jessica chuckles at this and ducks out the door.

"I'll leave you two to it. Feel better soon Mike." And with that she is gone before Mike can say thanks again.

He looks at Donna. "You ready to go?" she asks. Mike takes one more look around the room, checking to make sure he didn't forget anything and once again glad to be leaving. But as he looks back up at Donna he glimpses the doorway behind her, where Jessica had been a moment ago her words lingering in his thoughts. He smiles at Donna and nods, knowing he has everything he needs.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Hope you are happy with it. _Sorry I forgot to put THE END before. But it was only after I posted and started working on the rest of the story that I realized this was the last chapter and the rest of it is just an epilogue (so stay tuned for that). Also if the title is confusing, it's because I didn't want to spoil anything by titling it "In Which Mike Makes a Miraculous Recovery" or something. So yeah, I also changed it to have more finality.  
_**

 **Originally I thought this would be a Donna-Mike chapter but it turned out to be a Jessica-Mike chapter which I think is better and we don't get enough of. Their relationship is tricky, I always thought. They are reluctant co-conspirators. But (SPOILER ALERT) in the last episode Jessica did say he was family and so I think this affirms that. Or at least I hope it does. Anyway I thought I'd do Donna and Mike next but I don't think there's room enough for that in this story because I realized this was the end of the story. So maybe a separate one-shot fluff piece will do? I'm open to prompts on that. Also I'm really pleased I got to give you guys a glimpse of Mike's parents again or his life with them. I really wanna explore that aspect of the Mike Ross character (I wish they'd do a flashback with his parents on the show). Which is why my next fic is a kid fic of Mike's childhood. The other characters will cameo, don't worry. So I hope you read that one too.**

 **Again thanks for sticking with me and being patient and all. I am so glad and grateful to have readers. I write because it makes me happy, but sharing it makes me happy too. So thank you for commenting, liking and even for just visiting this story. It means a lot. This ride is almost over and 'til then I will see you!  
**


End file.
